Scarlet Uchiha
by SkyblueNightingale
Summary: When Naruto first got word of Sasuke return, he rushed to the gates to meet him. But he did not expect another woman to be with Sasuke and mostly a baby in her arms. What the hell happened! What about Sakura-chan? Why?
1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

**This story is based during Sasuke's redemption travels. I know it might get a little confusing but I hope the end kinda clears up everything. I think the Angst is a little soft nothing too harsh I hope. **

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Scarlet Uchiha

"Karin."

"Sasuke-kun?!"

In front of the red head stood Sasuke with a woman bent over in pain in his lone arm. She had been surprised when she first sensed Sasuke's chakra approaching the hide out with immense speed. But what really surprised her the small but fading chakra that seemed to be with him. In a hurry to meet him as she was the only one who was in the underground hide out at the moment. Seeing him stand there in the dark entrance with a pained look on his delicate features she knew it was serious.

"I need your help quick." He slowly lifted the woman in his arm and cradling her gently. Karin was in complete shock to see this side of Sasuke, he had never been this gentle with anyone. She was about to demand some question from him, but a tiny shift of the woman in his arms exposed pink strands. Feeling a gasp escape her, she only knew one woman with that hair color.

"What?! I-i I'm not a medical ninja! Plus-

"She going into labor." He snapped at her, eyes pleading at her. Quickly knowing she had no other choice, she turned.

"Crap Uchiha! Get her in! Fuck!" The man quickly followed her into the hide out. She lead them to a room with a bed in the center. She barked to the man, to set the other woman in the bed, as she gathered the right items she would be needing. Like as she knew what the hell she was going to need, Karin screamed silently in her mind. Never before had she helped a woman give birth or even seen one give birth before.

With all stuff she believed she would need was gathered neared the bed, she approached the pinkette. Karin noticed the woman face was scrunched in pain, her hands were hidden under her cloak probably around her stomach. Carefully as Karin could she removed the cloak from the pinkette body to show a very swollen stomach. Cursing silently Karin moved a glowing hand to the swollen stomach.

"Fuck. We need him out NOW!"

xxXxx

The soft cries of the baby seemed to echo in the room but it was the only sound that could be heard. Karin shakily held the wailing child in her arms, her back was pressed into a wall. Her eyes were glued to bloody hand that was dangling from the bed edge. Karin's wasn't sure if she herself was breathing right but she just knew the baby was. The baby was healthy and alive but the same could not be said about the woman in the other side of the room.

Sasuke had left the room when Karin yelled that a C-section was the only solution for the baby. He hadn't returned the moment the young baby screamed his presence into the world. The pinkette was still moving when the cut was done, she had even assisted through everything, giving tiny instructions here and there. Never taking notice of the tiny signs of the pinkette declining condition, as she wavered in and out of conscious. But the second Karin was holding the newborn in her hands she noticed the only chakra in the room was hers and the baby. She was gone. Panicking the red head stumbled backwards with the baby still in her hold.

He was going to kill her was all she think of as she stared at the bloody body before her. Sasuke finally had made a family and here she was stained in the blood of his child mother. He finally found the light in his life and was probably happy for once. Now that was gone, and she was to be blamed. She should of done more but once she noticed the baby was losing oxygen inside the womb she hadn't even checked to see if the pinkette was stabled. It was all about saving him on time before he lost even more air. She wasn't that well trained in medical ninjustu but she could of done more, but it was too late.

The door creaked open and Sasuke stepped in, eyes immediately on the body in the bed. Karin noticed how his chakra spiked up in a angry red haze. He was frozen in spot he was deaf to the baby wails, he was only focused on the body. Waiting for him to attack or yell, but nothing came from him as Karin watched him nervously. Slowly the red angry chakra sizzled to a gray blue, it seemed almost guilty to Karin.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Karin mumbled questionably to him, the baby still clenched in her arms.

"Is he fine?" His voice asked stoically. His eyes still fixed in the same place.

"Yes... He's healthy."

"Hn. I'll clean this up. Tend to him." He inched closer to the bed, dismissing her.

"What! Bu-but!"

"Karin go." He snapped at her, chakra spiking up threateningly.

Having nothing else to say she escaped the room taking the cries of the newborn with her. The door closed quietly leaving Sasuke alone in the room with now paled body of Sakura Uchiha.

He slowly made his way to one of the sides of the bed, where she was facing. He raised a hand to her face gently removing sweat soaked bangs from her face. Resting his hand tenderly to the side of her cooled head, he lowered his head down till their foreheads touched. His body quietly began to shake as he griped a cold hand in his.

"I'm so sorry... Sakura."

xxXxx

She rocked the now freshly bathed newborn in her arms, he was bundled in a white blanket. She hadn't had slept much after getting the baby to sleep, her body was still in shock. Now that he was wide awake she guessed he probably was hungry but they had no food here for him. Karin knew she needed to go to Sasuke soon to let him know, the baby was in need of a lot of items. Knowing that he probably was still grieving of the lost of Sakura, she didn't want to disturb him. But this child needed food if he was to survive longer in this world. Getting up she went in the direction that his chakra was at, the front entrance.

"We need to go." His back was to them as he stared at the spring afternoon sky.

"He needs milk, clothing, and diapers." She mumbled looking away. '_So he's leaving_'she thought to herself. She has done her part and she failed him- Sakura was gone. Releasing a sigh she lifted her head to his back. "You need to get that first for him. His head needs to held right, he is still very fragile so be careful on your trip."

He turned to her and with the same stoic face he always carries, he stared at her blankly. She shifted on her feet, extending the bundle newborn away from her towards the Uchiha. He made no move to reach for the child, still staring at her blankly. Confused by his actions Karin huffed and moved closer to him with the intent to get the baby in his arm.

"We need to go." He snapped repeating his words again, stopping in her tracks to lift the child in his arm. Karin brows furrowed in more confusion. Looking back up to his face she noticed his irritation in his eyes. '_What the hell is his problem?!_' She exclaimed in her mind annoyingly. Suddenly it hit her as to why he wasn't taking the baby.

"Don't be scared Baka. You won't drop him, just hold him close and gently. I'm sure even _you_ can do that." She snickered at him.

"Tch." He kept his flat eyes on her, almost glaring. Feeling clueless as how to help him at the moment Karin laid her eyes on the contained baby in her arms. It all cleared out as to what she had to do by just staring at the small onyx orbs.

"If you really want me to Sasuke... I will follow you." Once again repeating the very same words she said to him years ago when she left to follow him. She might still have feelings for him but he was lost at the moment and he had a baby with him. She was going to help him and this tiny baby that was at least what she could do for Sakura.

He turned from her and made his way to the forest without glancing back at them.

"Wait! I need to-

"I already got what is needed. Lets go."

"I need my stuff-

"Karin. I already grab everything."

"What?! When?!"

"You're disturbing him."

In cue the baby began to let out a high pitch cry, making Karin squirm to quiet the child. With a stomp of her foot she chased after the figure of the stoic Uchiha.

Sasuke looked down in his hand where he had a small scroll in his grip. He made a silent promise to it and looked back up to the surrounding forest. The gates of Konoha will soon be in their reach and nothing was going to stop him. He will bring her home.

XxXxx

Naruto made a jump to the roofs taking the fastest root, the small shouts of friends were not registered into his ears as he passed them. He just received Sasuke hawk message and it said he was minutes away from the village and heading straight here. Alarms bells were going off in Naruto's mind, and he barely had time to send out two clones, one to Kakashi office. Sasuke always sent word at least some days before his arrival back, and this message was short and to the point. Feeling his clones poof back to him after relaying their message. Naruto picked up his speed, he needed to make his way to gates fast.

Skidding to a halt as he reached the open gates, Naruto noticed figures from down the road approaching towards him. He wanted to run to him but held back he wasn't the same inpatient child like before. Slowly but steady the figures turned to two human forms. Tapping his foot impatiently, Naruto fidgeted wondering why the bastard was taking his time. He then saw the shape of Sasuke form come clear as he neared, Naruto feeling thrilled, he began to wave obnoxiously to the Uchiha. His hand stilled in mid air as he saw the red glob behind Sasuke clear and take form of the bastard former teammate- Karin. Naruto felt his inside start churning at the sight of the two. But then his eyes zeroed in on the small bundle in Karin arms. It had soft dark red tuft sticking out of what seemed to be a small white hat. '_Red Hair?_'

It was a baby, was all that formed in Naruto brain, then he felt pure anger. '_What about Sakura?!_' Naruto yelled to himself, the beast in him growled at him to control his emotions. As quickly as the emotions came to Naruto they quickly left him. He leveled his cold eyes on the only bastard he felt held the blame. Sasuke eyes stared even on Naruto's glare, knowing full well the confused anger he was feeling.

"Sasuke." He growled.

"Naruto."

"What the he-

"Sasuke-kun!" A yell tared their attention off each other and focused on the new approaching figure.

Sasuke felt his inside do a tiny squirm at the call of his name. He was not ready for this confrontation.

A tiny woman figure landed in a thud beside Naruto, still dressed in her medic coat. She pushed herself to a standing moving her rose strands off her face. Her cheeks were flushed from the rush to get here, her eyes shined beautifully at the man before her. She smiled so big at him, making her jaded eyes crinkle in happiness. She moved to open her mouth but stopped at the sight of the red head beside man, but then she completely closed her mouth when the tiny red head made an appearance in her eyes. Confusion fogged her jade eyes giving them a sage color.

"You're a father." It was not a question more a statement. She looked hurt but forced a smile at him.

"Sakura."

"Sakura!?"

"Sakura-chan..."

Three voiced called her but she still faced the once lone Uchiha and gave him a soft smile. The very same smile he promised to return to on the very same spot.

"Welcome Home Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin felt completely crazy the second she spotted the pinkette stand up from her land. This was Sakura who was standing before them. But who was the one that died that night in the hide out? Now that she got a better look of Sasuke former teammate. She has shorter hair than the one who she helped deliver birth, the one of that night had her hair a little beyond her shoulders. But other than that and their clothing, they were the same woman. Who did she witness die that night? Who's blood had stained her hands?

Who was that Sakura? And who is this Sakura?

_Fin_

* * *

**-Well Hopefully this wasn't too confusing but about the whole two Sakura's. The one Sasuke brought to Karin was Sakura Uchiha she's married to another Sasuke in another dimension, she had escaped running for her life with no one to return to she stumble into this Present Sasuke with injuries which lead to her death. How she got the their was a little help from that mini Shin Uchiha hand thingy or something. But why red hair? IDK I just needed it red for the whole drama. This does not have more to it, so I'm sorry. Hope you guys liked it and Thank You for reading!**


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note: **Alright I really did not have any plans for this to continue or have more to it but after reading some comments I decided to give the story more parts to it. I'll be honest this was not easy, I didn't know where to go with the story. I would like to always complete my work before ever publishing it, but this one is taking longer than I imagine. So I'm going ahead and putting part 2 for now, and I should be done with it all soon. There's gonna be at least 5-6 parts I think. I also apologize if along the way it gets kinda confusing, just bare with the story, it'll clear up along the way. Also thank you again for reading my story! and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Part 2**

"I'm home, Sakura."

Naruto looked between both of his teammates, he couldn't see no hate or ill feelings in Sakura-chan's face. He knew she had been waiting for the bastard since the day he left after he been pardon for his crimes. He himself didn't witness the poke Sasuke gave to Sakura-chan's forehead but Kakashi-sensei told him about the soft promise the bastard gave to their pinkette. He was happy to know Sasuke was finally going to get a happy ending with Sakura-chan. But why was he here with another woman and with a child? This made his blood boil knowing full well that this was hurting Sakura-chan. But Naruto knew there was more to the story than it seemed, _right?_ The bastard wouldn't do this to their Sakura-chan, not after he started to return her feelings. _Right?_

Karin gaped at two shinobi's before her, they both appeared to forget the others around them. She turned to the kyubi for some answers but he also was watching both of his teammates. She could also see the confusion etched in his face. Looking down to the baby in her arms, who stared back at her with his dark onyx eyes. It made her stomach churn, the guilt had been eating at her since that night. This was becoming too much for her.

"Sasuke-kun? Wh-what the h-"

"Is Kakashi in his office?" Sasuke cut off Karin and turned to Naruto. Naruto kept his eyes on the pinkette before facing Sasuke with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah he said he would be waiting in his office." Naruto grumble his response.

"Ah."

Sasuke moved to walk past his two teammates, heading towards the Hokage's tower. Karin huffed as he walked away without even saying anything to her, _typical Sasuke_. She then turned to the pinkette who had her hands clasp together, her eyes were still locked at the empty space where Sasuke had just vacant. Her face was devoid of any emotions, this made the guilt in Karin burn stronger. Karin lowered her head and hesitated before chasing after the stoic Uchiha.

"Oi, teme don't walk away from me! I still have a lot to say to you!" Naruto also to then turned to follow after the Uchiha, leaving behind a still pinkette. "You can't avoid me!"

Sasuke dodge the hit that Naruto aimed at his head, tsking at the fuming idiot beside him. They were a little far from the gates before the Uchiha halted in his steps, he looked back at the direction of the gates.

"Sakura."

His voice broke the stupor the pinkette was in, she turned slowly to face him. His dark eyes seemed to pierce into her soul as he stood there watching at her. The heavy weight in her heart lessened merely a bit. Moving a strand of pink behind her ear, Sakura gave her _almost_ lover a soft smile.

"I'm coming."

xxXxx

Kakashi didn't know what to make of the group who stood before him in his office. When Naruto's clone had appeared in his office window with the message of Sasuke's sudden return, he had expected maybe some news of trouble in some village or some dire problems coming their way. But he did not expect his former student to return with a woman and a baby in tow. He had many questions for the Uchiha, but with everyone in room and especially the spring flower standing behind them, Kakashi decided it would be best to hold his tongue for now. He could not begin to imagine what pain his precious former student was feeling at the moment. Kakashi really had hoped that the Uchiha was done causing pain to their pinkette. But it seemed he was wrong to have put some hope into his former wandering student. He was disappointed in Sasuke but he could only hope there was more to this situation.

"Sasuke I see you been busy." Kakashi gave his famous eyes crinkle masked smile. Naruto gave a snort.

Sasuke glared at the man in front of him not daring to give a response. He wasn't fooled by the fake smile the silver haired man was presenting to them. Sasuke was well aware they all wanted answers but before he could say anything to anyone, he had to see to something first.

"Sigh, still sullen as ever. So what brings you two- uh three here today?" Kakashi swept his eyes over to the red head and the bundle in her arms. Lacing his hand together he rested his chin on them, waiting for the Uchiha response.

"I have some affairs to take care of." Kakashi lifted a brow up to the subtle response the Uchiha was only willing to give.

"Oh and that is?" The Hokage probe only to receive another glare.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kakashi sweat dropped. "I see, well where would you three be staying at then?" _Some things never change it seems, eh._

"I normally stay at Naruto's." Sasuke said blankly.

"Oi I can't fit all you three!"

"Ma, I could have you guys stay in a hotel for the time." Kakashi cheerily chirped up.

"That's not necessary."

Naruto grabbed onto the Uchiha shoulder and yelled out desperately. "Teme I don't have a single clue how to care for a child, dattebayo!"

"Who even said you would be going near the infant." Sasuke eye twitch in annoyance making the blonde wail.

"Eh! Why not! I'm responsible! I'm gonna be the next Hokage you Bastard!" Naruto jammed his finger to Sasuke chest. "And they don't go around giving that title to just anyone, dattebayo!"

"Tch. No comment." Sasuke pushed Naruto's hand away from his chest.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! You wanna fight?!" Naruto said as he moved closer to Sasuke's face.

"Well where would you prefer to stay at, ne, Sasuke?" Kakashi tried to draw the boys away from their quarrel. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's face and held him away from his space, this enraged the blonde in orange.

"Hn. Naruto's place is enough for me." Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi, ignoring the squirming blonde. Barring his fangs Naruto moved to bite the offending hand.

"But what about Ka-

"They can stay with me." Sakura soft voice made everyone snap their necks towards her. She smiled while wriggling her hands. "I-I mean Karin and the baby."

"Sakura-chan you really don't have-

"No it's fine with me as long as Karin doesn't mind." Sakura interrupted Kakashi again and turned her head to Karin. This made the red head squirm when the attention was directed at her.

"U-uh I don't see why not. I mean I really don't know whats goi-

"She'll stay with Sakura. I can't think of anyone else better I can entrust them with." Sasuke cut off Karin's rambling, turning to Sakura before giving his attention back to Kakashi.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn at Sasuke's comment.

Kakashi kept his eyes on the pinkette while she attempt to hide the blush that stained her cheeks. He disliked the idea of her taking care of Sasuke's offspring and the mother. He would not be of support of said plan, till he was reassured she was okay with it. Feeling eyes on her Sakura looked up to meet Kakashi's eyes, noticing the silent question he was asking, she nodded with a grateful smile. Eyes crinkling at her response the current Hokage turned to Sasuke, but was shocked to find him glaring viciously at him. _What had he done now? _

"Well it's settle you'll stay with Naruto and Karin with Sakura." Kakashi tilted his head giving the irritated Uchiha a smile.

Sakura looked over to the red head noticing her tired frame as she swayed the baby in her arms. Looking back to her teammates she step forward and placed a hand on the Karin's shoulder.

"I'll be taking them home then if that's all?" Sakura waited for Kakashi nod before escorting the red head out of the office.

Sasuke kept his eyes on them as they made their exit but not before locking eyes with Karin, holding her eyes relaying a silent message.

The door clicked softly behind the women, the men stayed quiet watching the door, listening to their descending footsteps. When nothing else could be heard, Kakashi and Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"So Teme what the hell is going on?" Naruto crossed his arms, giving his full attention to his friend. Sasuke ignored him but continued to glare at the Hokage.

Kakashi coolly kept his eyes locked with Sasuke in a battle of wits, sighing he knew turned to Naruto.

"Ah Naruto could you give me a moment with Sasuke?"

"No I have a right to know as well."

"Naruto." Sasuke called out sternly.

"Teme."

"..."

"I'm not moving Teme."

"Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Nope."

"If you go Naruto I promise you Sasuke will pay three months of ramen for you."

"Alright, dattebayo! Well I just remembered I have to meet with Hinata. I'll catch ya guys later!" Naruto made his way to the window turned to them, gave a thumbs up with a big smile before jumping away.

"I'm not paying anything."

"Ah, but you will. It's the least you could do after I got him to leave so we could talk."

"Tch."

xxXxx

"I would like to bury this next to my brother memorial." A small scroll was placed before Kakashi.

"Who?"

"Someone important."

". . . Ah, you know as the Hokage I would need to see whats inside of this scroll. I can't ignore this rule for you Sasuke."

"I know."

"Well?"

Sasuke reached for the scroll grasping it tightly in his hand before making a hand seal. Grey smoke danced around the stoic Uchiha as he held something- no someone. Kakashi squinted his eyes waiting for the smoke to clear. His eyes grew big when he saw who exactly he was holding.

"Sasuke!"

"I know."

"How? Wher-

"I would like to bury her soon. She needs to be put to rest."

". . . I see. I will grant this for you."

"Thank you Kakashi."

"But you will tell me how this happened."

xxXxx

Sakura step aside to let the red head in. Closing the door behind her she watched as Karin eyed her small apartment.

"I know, my place is small."

"Ah no it's not. . . This is more than I ever had for myself."

"Oh. . ." Sakura felt like smacking herself. She looked up and saw the red head shoulders slump in exhaustion. "If you want i'll watch the baby and you can take a quick shower. I can only imagine how tired you must be from the trip here."

"That would be really nice." Karin smiled at the idea, her limbs have been begging for a break and rest.

"There's clean towels in the bathroom." Sakura moved over to her bedroom door and pointed the direction of the bathroom. Karin smiled big at the pinkette whilst removing the bag off her shoulders and passing it to the woman before her.

"He was fed before we arrived here and the diapers are all in there." Karin moved closer to the medic, gently moving the baby into her arms. Karin pulled back and look aside as she bowed quickly. "Thank you Sakura."

Before Sakura could say anything the red head rushed to the bathroom. Looking down to the bundle in her arms, Sakura couldn't help but feel wrong. She had a good experience with infants from working in the Nursery Room at the hospital. But here holding Sasuke's child from another woman, made her feel unease.

A soft coo came from the tiny red head, looking down, Sakura eyes widen in awe. Those tiny obsidian orbs gazed curiously up at her, she was hypnotize by them. Lifting a finger, Sakura brushed the soft plump cheek earning another coo. The tension on her shoulders faded, leaving her smiling sweetly down at the infant in her arms. Tapping gently the smooth button nose, the small babe closed his eyes and gave a gummy smile. Sakura heart throb strongly, eyes glazing, she nuzzled the baby in a burst of joy. She was completely aware that this smile was just a reflex smile, babies didn't start to 'real' smiling till 3 months but this made her feel overjoyed.

She began to rock the baby while gazing back down at him, his small little eyes never left hers. She began to hum a soft song, a song she loved to sing at times. The baby gave out a coo and another gummy smile in response. Feeling happy at his response she decided to sing the song for him.

_'When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise'_

Those soft dark eyes blinked up at her, feeling a warm fill her chest, she smiled.

_'There's so much they hold, and just like them old stars. I see that you've come so far.'_

Sakura now was swaying gently in place.

_'To be right where you are, How old is soul?'_

His eyes had her trapped, like a magnetic pull, pulling her in a trance.

_'I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough'_

If she closed her eyes long enough she could see one of those dark eyes turn into a soft lilac.

_'I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up'_

Without noticing she was now moving in small sways around her living room. She was lost in his curious eyes.

_'And when you're needing your space, To do some navigating'_

The big red gates flashed to her mind.

_''I'll be here patiently waiting, To see what you find '_

Hearing the door of the bathroom open, Sakura head snapped up to the kunoichi exiting said room.

"Better?" Sakura straighten up and moved closer to the red head, hoping she couldn't see her redden ears.

"Uh yeah thanks again." Karin brushed a wet red lock from her face, feeling awkward.

"That's good. Um. . . You can go ahead and get some sleep. . . If you want to. I'll continue to watch over the baby." The pinkette ramble off before turning to gesture to her bed.

"What no I can't that's your bed! And I also can't ask more of you, you done more than enough for me." Karin held up her hands up in embarrassment. Sakura watched her chew her lip up in distress, giving a soft chuckle Sakura approached the red head.

"Karin stop, please your my guest here and I really don't mind. Plus your Sasuke-kun former teammate and that makes you family to team 7. Just sleep and relax." Sakura squeezed Karin shoulder with one free hand. Karin eyed the medic before her in astonishment, _did she really just call her family?_ _No she didn't mean it? Right?_

"I-i. . . I-" Karin couldn't take how those jades eyes stared back at her, her stomach twisted in knots. "Yeah alright I will."

"Just rest, don't worry about anything. You can definitely trust me, I'm not the best medic for nothing Cha!" Sakura beamed a big smile, hoping to ease the worried red head.

". . . thanks."

The door closed leaving Karin to stare at her own hands, she stayed motionless in the same spot for some time. Moving slowly to the bed, laying down on her side Karin rolled her body in ball. Pulling her knees into her chest, she let out a silent sob rip out of her.

"I'm so sorry. . . So sorry. . . Please don't look at me like that anymore, I don't deserve it. . . Please."

How much longer will her hands stay stained in red.

* * *

**Additional Notes: **Ahh so I know know the first part was rushed but I kinda like to jump right into the story and skip long intros of stories. So I hope this part wasn't too rushed and confusing for you guys.


	3. Part 3

**Author Note: **Alright I really should not be posting Part 3 mostly because I haven't finished part 5 and I still have part 6 and maybe part 7 to write but I wanted to publish this for some crazy reason. Also I was requested to give a quick summary of what the past chapters.

Ok Part 1. Sasuke showed up with Sakura to a hideout of Orichimaru's to find Karin. He demanded Karin to help a pregnant Sakura, she had gone into early labor. Karin then found out the baby was losing oxygen, she then delivered the baby, only to find out Sakura died seconds before. Sasuke then left to head to Konoha with Karin and the baby, his goal was to return Sakura's body back home(she was sealed inside the small scroll he was carring). Back in Konoha Naruto met Sasuke at the gates, then saw Karin and the baby with him. This angered Naruto and before he could demand answer some from Sasuke, A different and alive Sakura shows up to welcome him home but is saddened to find him with Karin and a baby. This baffled Karin, how was there another Sakura.(Ok the dead Sakura came from another dimension where she was married to another Sasuke and she ran into this present Sasuke as she was escaping her world where she had no one to go back to) Now to Part 2. Only Sasuke and Karin know of the other Sakura, but Karin does not know she's from another dimension. Sasuke ask Kakashi in private to bury the dead Sakura next to his brother's memorial in his family forest. Sakura takes in Karin to stay with her while Sasuke chose to stay with Naruto. Karin is feeling guilty, she blames herself for the other Sakura's death.- thats pretty much it.

-Alright I kinda want to point something out, Sakura is in a state of shock at the moment, she needs time to process it all. So if her behavior has been weird for you that's probably why. This next part will kinda give you a preview of hows she's feeling about everything. And If you guys have anymore questions of what's going on give me a message and i'll love to explain it to you. Also So much thank you's for the comments! It really makes my day reading them!

(Also by the way the song Sakura sang to the baby was 'I Wont Give Up-By Jason Mraz)

Ok I want to say again THANK YOU for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Part 3**

Sakura hummed happily, she had the small bundle strapped on her chest with some big white bindings she had found. She was out heading to the store for groceries, she didn't have anything in her fridge for her guest. Before leaving she had check up on Karin and found her deep asleep. The small baby was snoozing at the moment, he had a bottle of warm formula milk earlier. It had surprised her to find out Karin wasn't breastfeeding, but many mothers do choose not to and that's completely fine. Running a hand through soft red locks, Sakura was happy to have a shopping companion.

Feeling the stares of the passing villagers, Sakura paid them no heed as she made her way to the first store; the Baby store. She had to pick this little babe a place to rest, also some blankets and baby mitts. She guessed Karin being a new mother isn't aware of all the necessity a newborn needed. Plus Karin could also take everything with her when her and Sasuke decide to leave...

That was something she wasn't ready to think of yet. _No not yet._

Leaving the Baby Store, her hands full of bags. The shop owner was more than delighted to help the young medic choose the items. Most of the bigger items where in a small scroll tuck away in her pouch. Baby stuff was not cheap the pinkette noticed sadly and there was a pretty big dent in her wallet at the moment. But that was fine with her, it was for this tiny babe who she didn't mind spoiling. It's not like she would be shopping here anytime soon anyway.

Once at the grocery store the tiny baby had woken up but stayed quiet as Sakura bustle through the busy aisle. Sakura wasn't deaf to the hushed voices that continue to follow her, feeling the gazing stares. Making her way to the checkout, the medic got stopped by a fellow nurse but Sakura waved her off with the excuse she was in a hurry. Finally having gotten everything she set out to get, the pinkette set home. She hummed lovingly to the cooing baby on her chest, with a hop to her steps.

She couldn't believe someone so tiny could have you in high spirits. His constant coos gave her a peace she hadn't felt in a while. She felt so content with this small little human being. Maybe it was how these tiny black orbs reminded her of a little boy from her past. Bending her head down Sakura nuzzle the soft tuft of hair.

"Sakura!"

Feeling dread in bones, Sakura slowly turned to the bright blonde closing in on her.

"Hey Ino."

"Omg! Whats with all these bags? Where have you been! I been looking for you, I just heard Sasu-" Ino stopped her rushed rambling and gasped when a tiny coo escaped near Sakura chest. "Is that a baby!? Where did you get that baby from!?"

Sakura sighed at her friend rambles. "Ino will you slow down."

"Is this what you been doing this whole time!? I didn't take you for a baby snatcher. Your supposed to be surrounding yourself with cats not babies forehead! No man will approach you like that. But speaking of men! Sasuke-kun is back at the village! Sai-

"Ino."

"-just told me, he spotted him earlier leaving the Hokage's Tower. I'm surprise you're not with him at the moment. You been waiting for his return for sometime now. Giving that you never let me set you up on a date. I swear you're just wasting your good looks away, waiting like some young maiden. Well I also think its good to see your not with him at the moment, I heard he was spotted with another woman. Psh but I don't know if I can trust Genma gossip-

"Ino! Shut up!" Sakura snapped frustratingly.

"Damn no need to get upset forehead, you don't wanna get more wrinkles on that forehead of yours."

"I need to go Ino, I'll talk to you later." Sakura turned to leave but her path was blocked.

"I don't think so! You still haven't explain who this little one is!" Ino gushed. They had started to draw more stares and whispers from passing civilians.

"I'm just babysitting for a friend. And I need to get him back." The last thing Sakura wanted now was Ino's prying questions.

"What friend? We don't know anyone with a newborn or one with red hair. Also why all the baby stuff?" Ino crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Gah, Ino why am I getting interrogated for!?" Said Sakura, desperately wanting to escape.

"Sakura I know you well to know you're trying to hide something by trying to get away from me. Also I am well aware it has something to do with this baby. So spill because you can't get rid of me." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend all knowing smirk.

"Ino it's just a friends baby and I really need to get going before the mother freaks that her baby isn't back yet." Moving around her friend the pinkette was blocked again.

Ino folded her arms and shook her head. "Not good enough. Try again forehead."

"Ugh Ino!" She frustratingly growled out.

"Nope! I need to know why you're not running to where the Uchiha is at. And why are you're with a baby and buying a boat load of baby items." Ino tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully before gasping out loud. "Unless you already saw him!"

"Ino, stop please." Ino stop her exaggerated expression, when she heard Sakura's tone and gave her friend a look over.

After what felt like forever as Ino's eyes roamed over Sakura, the blonde seemed to be lost in thought. The pinkette used this advantage and turned to slip away.

"Sakura." Ino's serious soft voice made her halt in her step. Sakura kept her back to her friend not daring to face her. "Who's baby is that? And don't you dare and lie to me."

Sakura chose to stay silent, hoping Ino would get the message and let her leave. But knowing Ino that wasn't going to happen.

"Genma told me he saw Sasuke with another woman by the gates with Naruto."

"..."

"He said it looked like the girl with the glasses from Sasuke's former teammates."

"Ino. . ." she pleaded.

"If I remembered her correctly she has red hair."

Squeezing her eyes tightly Sakura whispered. "Ino please-

"Sakura please tell me your not watching over Sasuke's kid from another woman!"

"I don't want to talk about this right now Ino." Sakura moved to continue down her path.

A hand grabbed the pink medic arm and moved to face her. "Sakura, No! You can't push me away, not when I know you're hurting." Ino squeezed Sakura shoulders pulling her closer. "Forehead don't do this to yourself. You have come a long way from being an obsessive fangirl but now this makes it seemed like you never grew from that." Ino hated how her friend wouldn't look at her. "This is sad Sakura."

Sakura roughly pulled herself out of Ino hold, taking a step back, like a hurt animal. "Shut up! Just shut up." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

Looking at her friend pain face, Ino's heart shattered. "Sakura I love you and I'm just trying to help you." Ino took a tentative step forward. "This child isn't your responsibility! He chose someone else and he can't just drop a child in your arms becau-" Ino gasped.

Sakura looked up, Ino's eyes were wide, staring at her. "Wha-

"You told him." Ino breath softly. "And then that bastard went out and found someone else to birth him a child! I can't believe he would stoop that low! I'll kill him!"

Sakura lowered her head down to the still baby strapped to her chest and whispered. "I never told him."

"What? Then why do you have his child?"

Sakura sighed. "It's complicated Ino." Pushing her way past Ino. "I have to go."

"Don't be a coward and tell me!" Ino turned and yelled at her friend back as the medic walked away. Tears pricked her eyes, Ino could only stand there feeling frustrated at her own self.

She only wanted to help her, she wanted to see her friend happy. She deserve more than what she was getting now. Why was she so stubborn when it came to the Uchiha. Seeing Sakura like this broke her heart, hurting herself like this.

How was she gonna save Sakura from this? Or would she have to wait until Sakura came to her, so she could help her put the pieces back together?

Wiping away the strays tears that fell, Ino forced herself to walk away.

xxXxx

Setting the shovel aside, Sasuke took a step back. He stared at the fresh soil that laid before the memorial of his brother. The stone memorial never had a body buried underneath it until today, his brother's body was never recovered. But the memorial had been enough for the fallen Uchiha who gave everything up for his village. And that was something Kakashi granted Sasuke after he was set free. His brother finally had a resting spot in the old Uchihas woods. Now Itachi shared that spot with another fallen Uchiha.

A Uchiha who he failed.

Crushing an empty scroll in his hand, Sasuke sensed chakra approaching.

"I knew I would find you here."

Sasuke turned to the blonde leaning against a tree. The loud ninja looked between his old friend to the memorial and then his eyes settle on the shovel. Sasuke stood silently waiting for him to speak, he could see the accusation clear is his eyes.

"No more running away from me Teme, tell me what the hell is going on."

Sasuke eyes were lock with the blonde, gauging out Naruto's emotions, he can only hope Naruto would let him keep this to himself. "Hn."

This made the blonde scowl. "Don't give me that typical hn, Teme!" Pushing himself off the tree, Naruto marched up to the Uchiha. "I understand that you don't wanna talk about it and I wouldn't normally try forcing you to tell me. But I can't keep quiet not when Sakura-chan is involved!"

Naruto saw something flash briefly over the Uchiha dark eye. Scratching the back of his head, the blonde let out a deep sigh. Feeling defeated Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. "You're my best friend Sasuke. You're also my family but I can't let you hurt her again."

Sasuke frowned and looked back at the memorial.

"So you better do the right thing."

Giving a pause, Naruto waited for Sasuke to look back at him, he gave him a serious face.

"For her, Sasuke."

xxXxx

The passing villagers couldn't help but gawk as they passed the pink medic. As far as they knew the young woman had never been seen with another man other than her teammates, so the baby strapped to her chest couldn't possibly be hers. But catching a glimpse of red hair coming from the tiny babe, they could not help but wonder who possibly the father was.

Sakura kept her eyes focused on the road in front of her, ignored the prying eyes. Her mind continuously repeated Ino's words, leaving her lost, as to what to do.

Turning the corner she was at the steps of her apartment building. Feeling hesitant to enter, she walked over to a wall underneath the stairs, it was a hidden spot from anyone passing by. Setting the bags down to lean her back against the wall. She needed some time to organize her jumble emotions. The cold concrete soothed her burning skin. She could only imagine how much of a mess she looked to others at this moment.

Gritting her teeth, she frustratingly rubbed her head, she should of never left the house. Of course she would be spotted by one of her friends, of course they would question why she had a baby, and of course they would know about Sasuke's return. She felt so stupid, she should have better control of her emotions, maybe she could of avoided Ino better. This was pathe-

A soft gurgle snapped her attention back to the bundle strapped to her. Big soft onyx eyes gazed up at her curiously. Letting out a quiet sigh, Sakura smiled gently down and ran a finger on a smooth chubby cheek.

"Sorry you had to hear all that." She received another gurgle, slumping down to the ground Sakura squeezed the little infant close. "This isn't your fault, you know." Another gurgle. "To me it doesn't matter who your mother is, I'll still try to help you." Sakura gave a paused. "and no one can take that away from me, because he-e's my family and that also means you're my family too." Her voice cracked. "I wished the circumstances were different but we can't change that." She whispered. "Just know I'll always be here for you-

Sakura noticed she didn't know the baby's name, she glanced back down to say more. But a gummy smile with crinkle onyx eyes gazed back at her. Feeling the tears she had been holding back all day, they came crashing down, burning her eyes. Bringing her head down to clutch tightly the small Uchiha to her. She let out all her pain.

"It's my fault. . . I'm broken."

xxXxx

Karin sat in the dark still room, she and the baby had retired into Sakura's room after eating the dinner Sakura had prepared. After two hours the tiny infant succumb to his quiet slumber.

Looking around the room of the pinkette, Karin felt a pang in her chest. She had always wanted a normal life like this, one where she didn't have haunting nightmares, one where she wasn't a criminal, one where she had a family and friends. Not one where she stayed holed up in underground tunnels, where the walls held wicked secrets. Where the cold soil on the ground had soaked up the screams of the tortured beings of the past.

She been holding the pain deep inside her since her childhood, hurt and anxiety, hoping that one day someone will set her free from it. And Sasuke was the one who she believed would be the one. His presence gave her a peace, almost tranquility, one she never had. She had almost felt like a normal teenage girl, not one with a disgusting past. But the day they were freed from the infinite tsukuyomi, Karin had ran looking for Sasuke, to only find him smiling happily with his old teammates. From a far she could see the subtle stares he would give the pink medic beside him. She then knew she never had a chance, then her world came crashing down and she was left in dark again.

Karin could almost say the lonely pain she had accustom to, was how Kami wanted her to atone for her sins. The men and women, sometimes children, she had tested, tortured, and killed while serving under Orichimaru. At the time she believed it was what she had to do to survive, to kill or be killed, but Karin knew deep down that was a lie. She could of ran away and stayed in a little shack by a lake and await till she was finally hunted down by Snake Sannin minions. But no, she was a coward and took the jobs she was ordered to.

And now she had more blood on her hands, this time it belong to the mother of the innocent dormant baby. He would never get to meet his mother because she wasn't fast or good enough. She failed Sasuke and this young babe. Sitting in the room of the exact copy of the dead Sakura, she could feel her the darkness wrapped around her, strangling her. Everything inside of her yelled for her to run, far away from those bright jaded orbs, away from the motherless baby, away from the the miss match eyes that would never look her way.

A whimpering red head buried herself into the soft bed, ignoring how the walls were beginning to close in around her.

"I'm so sorry, please."

Karin whispered repeatedly into the covers, hoping that the pale pink hair woman in the corner would stop staring at her. Those green eyes seemed to glow in the dark, but the dripping of thick wet drops hitting the wooden floor was the most sickening sound, as it echoed in the room. Karin dig her hands into her ears trying to drown out the sound. But the sound only seemed to echo louder.

"Please."

Karin could only beg.

But ghost of the dead would never leave her.

* * *

**Additional Notes:** I know Naruto's and Sasuke's part wasn't as long as much of you wished. But I want to point out that Naruto never really has tried to pry into Sasuke's past before. (If im wrong about that then damn im sorrry : ) He knows Sasuke isn't that open about it. So yeah he demands some explanation from Sasuke here and there but he never pushes him to actually telling him if he notices that Sasuke isn't ready to share or prefers to stay quiet. So yeah. Um also I hope Ino didn't come off to mean she's only worried for Sakura. And for the part of Sakura breaking down with the baby- (as a mommy I always try to stay strong and keep a composed face when i'm feeling like breaking down, but I swear when I look into my little child eyes, I feel like she can see right thru me and my walls come crashing down with just her those eyes of hers and I break into tears, so I tried kinda giving that mood with Sakura and the baby. I hope that made some sense. Also thank you guys again for reading until the next the chapter!


	4. Part 4

**Author notes: **Alright I'm doing another chapter update because why not. Also I'm currently finishing up part 5 and there's still part 6 the ending chapter. I kinda want to do a part 7 as a epilogue but not sure yet. Also this chapter does have some heavy angst, I apologize ahead of time. It was needed. Also Thank You for reading my story! and I hope you enjoy it!

Alright without further ado, heres part 4, Sakura encounters a dark haired man.

* * *

**Part 4**

Closing the door silently behind her, Sakura made her way into the still night. She waited in her living room after Karin and the baby retired into her room after dinner, she desperately needed to clear out her head.

The village had settle in for the night, the usual busy streets were now empty, except for few wanderers. Humming quietly the young medic made a turn left, towards the country side, she wouldn't have to worry about running into anyone on these roads. All fellow Shinobi's lived within the city, only the civilians reside in the country side.

Kicking rocks along her way, the pink women gazed up at the moon, as the clouds danced around it.

These last two years of peace have been good to the village restoration. The villagers have been working together with Shinobi's to rebuild the community back up. No matter how hard it got along the way, the people kept their heads up never letting their smiles falter. And the main reason behind those smiles was one ball of sunshine, that bounced up and down helping with whatever or whoever he could with a blinding smile. Naruto had became the ray of light for a bright future, for every person in the Land of Fire.

Naruto finally got the acknowledge he had been craving since his childhood. Seeing him shine so bright under the attention, warmed Sakura's heart, she hoped his resting mother and father were also basking in the glow of their son, also she hoped the late white Sannin was overjoyed for his all grown up godson. He wasn't far from his goal now, Sakura could tell he also wasn't far from having a new goal soon, considering how close he and a lilac eyed princess were getting. He would soon finally have a real blood family to call his own.

Many of their friends weren't far from taking the biggest step into adulthood; creating a family. Ten-ten was the first to announce she had taken the first steps, a small beautiful boy with light eyes was born the spring after the war had ended. Now every October you would find the weapon mistress in front a tomb with a small boy between her legs, and a big bouquet of violet bellflowers; for their unwavering love.

With some loss, others found love. Team 10 found a blossoming love in their darkness. Shikamaru he found the skies clouded in too many gray clouds to enjoy his cloudgazing, but after a strong gush of wind he found them clear up and a golden beauty stood by with a smirk. Ino had placed a smiling porcelain mask on her face in hope to conceal her true pain, but then a man mastering in perfecting porcelain masks came removing hers, she never imagined she would find a real smile behind his mask just for her. Choji in his pain lost the need to eat along with the fire he once had in him, he least expected a fiery bronze beauty slam a big plates of many exotic cuisines demanding him to eat, he could not say he found love in her food, no he found love in the fire he saw in her.

Seeing all her friends happily in love was a sweet victory for Sakura, knowing that the scars and demons they had gained from the 4th Shinobi War, didn't take away their right to true happiness. Kiba, Shino and Lee were enjoying the dating life and seemed contented with it. For Sakura she had been busy with the hospital and the children mental hospital to be thinking of dating. Also she wouldn't lie and say she wasn't waiting for a certain someone.

But it seemed like it wasn't necessary to wait. He found someone else.

It's not like she could have been any help to him.

As the medic made her way to a small creak by the road, she couldn't help but place a hand above her flat stomach. Being a Shinobi sometimes cost you more than you could ever will be willing to give up. But if it's in the name for your country, it helps ease the pain just a bit. And medical ninjutsu could only heal so much. That's the beauty of the world they lived in, you can have the strength to take a whole army down for the name sake of your country, heal a whole village after they were attacked by rouge ninjas, save the whole world along side with your teammates, but you could never be able to hold a precious life you created within your womb.

Sitting down cross legged by the creak, Sakura sat quietly listening to the soft melodies of the night.

She came here often when visiting her parents after they moved to the countryside. They left the crazy busy city to retire into the big fields of the countryside. In the hopes they could have huge space to entertain any future grandchildren when they came to visit. Sakura didn't have the heart to break it to her parents yet.

Feeling a swoosh of air behind her neck the medic didn't turn to the intruding guest. She didn't want to try and guess who had tracked her down to this spot. She only wishes to be alone at the moment.

The empty space beside her was soon filled. "I didn't think of finding you here."

Pulling her knees to her chest to rest her chin on them, she didn't turned to the body beside her. That smooth voice she could recognize it just about anywhere. "That was my point by coming here, I want to be alone Sai."

"Hm, well that's too bad."

She knew he had that same indifferent smile plastered on his face right now. "You're starting to sound like Ino-pig."

"Well I've read that it is quite common for couples to start acting or talking the same, it is because we're fully intimate." Gasping the pinkette turned in horror to the smiling artist.

"Ew Sai! I didn't need to know that! Gross please leave now, I'm traumatize." With glowing pink cheeks Sakura grumbled.

"Ah but you haven't heard the best part. You see early today I decided to visit Ino, to spend sometime between the legs of my beautiful angel." Sai dodge a punched aimed to his face. "Only to find her upset."

Lifting herself off the ground, Sakura wrapped her arms around her shoulders tightly. She faced away from the artist. "Sai I don't want want to talk to you about this."

"Why is that? I thought that's what friends were for."

"Yes, but there are times when some of us are not ready to talk about our problems yet. And as my friend Sai, you should respect that." Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, hoping Sai would understand and leave.

There was a silent pause. "I don't think I can do that Hag, not when this also hurting Ino."

"Go home Sai." Her voice came away in a whisper. Her plea fell on deaf ears.

"Why do you go so far for him?" She could feel his eyes burn into the back of her head.

Sakura gave no response.

"Don't you get tired of him always disappointing you?"

Biting her lip Sakura, she opted to stare at the scene before her, ignoring the persisting artist.

"Do you enjoy the pain? I didn't take you as a masochist Hag."

Closing her eyes, she tried to push away the ache in her chest.

"Are you always going to chase him like a lost puppy?" His voice came out sharp with irritation.

Sakura eyes began to burn with tears but she wasn't willing to let any them fall. She ignored the urge to retort.

"How much more are you going to take this? How far are you willing to hurt yourself just for his lies? Are you going to take every child he decides to drop at the villages gates? Are you also going to let him use you? Like some cheap slut he finds-

Sai caught Sakura wrist before she laid a slap on his face. His hand vibrated all the way to his toes with the intensity of her swing. Sakura eyes held nothing but fire while staring at the dull eyes of the male Shinobi.

"He would never." she hissed between her clench teeth.

Looking unaffected by the furious kuniochi inches away from his face. "He would never what? He would never stay here in the village? He would never ask you to join him in his travels.? He would never ask you to bear his child? Because he found someone else. So what would he never Sakura?"

Tears came streaming down Sakura cheeks, her cold stare didn't waver. Jerking her wrist away from the hand who held it. She inched closer till she was a breath away from Sai's face. Pure rage etched on her face as the tears continued to fall.

"I don't care what you say or what your thoughts are about me." Her voice cracked. "I don't need to explain why I choose to do for Sasuke." She growled and shoved a finger into Sai's chest. "Because I would do the same for Naruto, for Kakashi, for Yamato, and especially for you, Sai! You guys are my friends and my special family and that includes Sasuke as well. Not a single person can stop me from helping you guys in any way I can. Even if it means it kills me along the way because I love you guys that much and I only wish for your happiness."

Sakura moved back to wipe her tears angrily before continuing. "I know what I feel for Sasuke is way more than I feel for anyone else but if he chooses to be happy with someone else than that's fine by me. I want him to be happier than what this shitty life has given him!" Lifting her arms to emphasize her surroundings. "He lost his whole clan because this very village own council was to weak and conceited to stand up for the wrong doings his clan faced, because the second Hokage hated the Uchiha, he had a hand in the council distrust in the Uchiha. Then the one that was forced to take the lives of Sasuke's clan for 'peace' was his cherished older brother. Itachi was left with no choice if he wanted his brother to live, the only person he loved more than anything. So at the young age of 13, Itachi Uchiha hands were stained with the blood of his family clan, he had to fight his uncles who tried so hopelessly to keep him away from the family they hid away, he watched his own aunts hold onto their young ones begging him to not kill their babies, he also watched his younger cousins try so desperately to wake up their bleeding dead mother. Then he had to kill his own mother and father. He then had to see eyes he cherished more than life stare up at him as if he was a monster. Do have any idea what that does to a child mental health? NO, no one does but only Itachi Uchiha."

Fisting her hands, Sakura looked away. "This village failed Itachi and Sasuke. But they also failed Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, You, and so many others. And now we finally are in a place where we can move forward and fix these mistakes from happening again. All thanks to Naruto, he and Kakashi finally got the council removed and now are both working together for the better future for this village."

Turning around to give Sai a small smile. "I can only wish to help Sasuke in anyway I can. I know loving someone can sometimes hurt and I have known this since years ago. I knew loving Sasuke would never be easy and I knew that maybe one day he would never return my feelings. I made mends with that idea along time ago, so now it has finally happened, he chose someone else. . . I'll be honest it hurts so much more than I believed it would. But no matter what I can't hate him for it. I-i wasn't what he wanted." Sakura voice cracked as she shook her head to hold back her oncoming tears. "And that's fine because he doesn't owe me anything. I only wish nothing but happiness for Sasuke-kun, he will always be my precious friend. I just want him to stand with team 7 again like before. We can heal together. We can be a family again."

Looking down at her hands Sakura could only hope Sai understood her feelings she just admitted to him. She had been keeping them in for so long that the moment she felt her mouth open, she just word vomited everything she could all at once. She smiled, she could finally breath without feeling like she would break at any second.

Sai stayed silent, soaking in her words. Sai knew it all to well how it was to be raised to be nothing but a disposal weapon with no feelings for someone else gain. But he didn't have a family like Sasuke as a young child. So he didn't know the pain of it to be all taken away from you in one night. So no, he couldn't understand what the young Uchiha went through life. His thoughts about the village wasn't much. He never really believed the system that he grew up with was wrong until he met Naruto and Sakura. But if he was honest he still didn't completely understand all the wrongs and rights of the world, so he couldn't give much a personal opinion about it. He just knew that no one should ever be forced to repress their emotions, this was what made one a valuable person in the world.

He also could see that just like Naruto, Sakura would give everything up just for her teammates. He also wasn't dumb enough not read between the lines Sakura spoke, to see that there was more to her relationship with Sasuke, more than any of them knew. He was sure everything Sakura had just said about Sasuke's clan was something he shared with her in private.

He would respect her choices, she already has set her mind and he would no longer intervene.

"Are you really okay with that?"

Sakura paused for a moment and looked up to the sky and smiled sadly as a lone tear slipped out. "I will be one day." She gave a paused. "My heart can be shattered into million of pieces and I'll just put it back together, it might not be same but I know I can go on. I won't break so easily. Cha." She turned to him and gave him a heartbreaking smile.

Her last words shocked Sai, he knew Sakura was strong but he knew she was driven by her emotions. He had been a witness to it a lot before, but he did remembered how broken she looked after he told her about Naruto's feelings. But on their way back home from that failed mission, he remembered how she was back to her old self. Sai couldn't help now but wonder how many times has his pink hair friend heart had been broken before. How much has she endured alone without ever uttering a word? He guessed she wasn't that much different from Naruto. More like she wasn't that much different from the rest of team 7.

Sai came beside her and pressed his shoulder against hers but looked out to the small creak. Sakura accepted the gesture. "And just because it hurts right now doesn't mean I'm going to run away from it. I'm here to be a support to him if he needs it. That also means I'm here for you guys as well." she said smiling.

They stayed quiet taking in the night and each other company.

Sai turned to look at the face of the peaceful medic. "I'm sorry for stepping out of line earlier. I had no right to say those words to you. I used a tactic I read in a book, of how to get a response out of someone, I now see that was wrong. I apologize."

Turning her head to look into Sai eyes, Sakura smiled gently back at him. "I know. Don't sweat it, you only said back what has been dancing around my head since this afternoon. Your words hurt me but only because I finally heard them out loud. I forgive you Sai." She leaned in and laid her head on his shoulder.

Sai couldn't help but not feel right, she had forgiven him too easily. He only had understood he used a nasty method to get her to react and talk about her feelings, after he saw her tears. He knew well how Sakura usually kept things bottled in, he had seen the pain it usually caused her. He had only hoped to be of a help to her, like she had been a help to him many times before. He was still struggling on what was okay to say to someone and what wasn't. Looking down at her, he didn't know what he could do to try to convey how truly bad he felt about his words he chosen earlier. Opening and closing his mouth, Sai clenched his fist and decided to stay silent in fear he might make it all worse.

* * *

**Additional Notes:** I know know that was harsh of Sai, but someone needed to say it. She also needed to hear it. And I hope you can kinda can understand Sakura feelings a little more, she hurting, she lost her love but she wont let that break her down, She a strong woman. Well that's what I see of Sakura.

Also if some of you haven't already guessed it, Sakura is sterile. (**Sasusakuhart**\- you guessed correctly!) It is a small sacrifice, sakura has to live with. The constant healing her body has endured caused her to be sterile, ill explain more into it later on in another chapter.

Also thank you for reading and also Thank you to this fellow commenter's!

-**xenoah **

-**HeartOfChaos13 **

-**whatininformation**

-**dbear365**

**-springlove**

**-And all the guest comments as well!**


	5. Part 5

**Author's Note**: Alright just want to clear something up, This Is Not A Anti Sakura story! I love my queen and I'm highly offended that someone thought this was a a anti Sakura story.

Any way I'm sorry it took me long to upload this story. But this story only has only more chapter left!

So I hope you guys enjoy this part! Also Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Part 5**

The sun was barely breaking across the sky when Sakura made her way back to her apartment. She had spent the rest of the night with Sai by the creak, his silent company was comforting and needed. Sai words had been harsh but they weren't shocking or nothing new. She knew people saw her like a loyal puppy of Sasuke's, some would go as far and see her as pathetic. But they would never understand the bond team 7 had formed back in their Genin days._ Just because you can't see the moments someone spends with another doesn't mean that they don't exist._ Naruto was only the few who understood why Sakura stayed devoted to Sasuke all this time. But no one really knew what had transpired between her and Sasuke during these last two years.

By now the early risers had started to fill the empty streets. Giving a greeting smile to the ones she passed, Sakura decided to cut through the park to get back home. A soft wind blew swaying the tree branches around the park. Sakura smiled enjoying the scene, Tsunade had given huge part of her family's land and made it into this park. The village named it Senju Park, there were a few trees in the park that the first Hokage had made himself.

Sakura had been the only one walking through the park when she saw a woman silhouette approach down the path before her. Not thinking much of it, the pinkette return her attention back to the trees to continue enjoying the beautiful scenery. Then she caught red out of corner of her eye and she snapped her head back to the approaching woman.

Surprised to see it was Karin she halted, and called out. "Karin?"

The red head had also come to a stop giving a small distant between them. Looking nervous, Karin kept her eyes down while rocking the small baby in her arms.

Curiously tilting her head Sakura spoke out. "I'm sorry, I left to take a walk and I didn't want to wake you." Sakura paused and took a notice Karin had her own pack on. "Were you heading out to see Sasuke-kun?"

Karin stood silently keeping her eyes on the ground, hesitantly she raised her head and met jaded eyes. "I'm leaving."

Sakura felt the color drain from her face. Unsure what to say, she opened her mouth but to her own dismay no words came out. _They're already leaving? But..._

Noticing the pinkette in distress, Karin glanced down to the baby snuggled in her arms. This was probably for the best, if she left. She had done her part helping Sasuke with the child and now that there was another Sakura here, she did not see the need to stay.

There had been small hope that had bloomed within her, that she finally had a chance to walk beside Sasuke, that had been selfish of her to think. She had been holding on to a hopeless dream, it was time to finally let it go. Sasuke never really had eyes for anyone else but the pink medic.

Glancing over back to said medic, Karin couldn't help but see why she had captured Sasuke's heart. The young woman is a pure-hearted soul, never thinking twice when coming to the aid of others regardless her own health. A strong, smart, and faithful kunoichi, fitting to stand proudly next to Sasuke. Knowing that she could never be her, Karin had no ill feelings toward Sakura. She didn't think she could ever hate her, just like she could never hate Sasuke.

Ever since Karin first laid her eyes on Sasuke back in the Chunin exams, she had a wish to see that smile again the one he had gave her that day. So when she finally ran into him inside the underground hideout of Orochimaru's, she believed it to be a blessing from Kami himself. Wasting no time she did everything possible to be near him, to be able to talk to him. But soon she came to see that the boy she had seen that faithful day was no longer existed within the boy that was apprentice under Orochimaru. She had decided that wouldn't damper her resolve to be near him. Little did she know that the wicked darkness she witness around Sasuke would grow more vile with time. A dark sickening static chakra had coated Sasuke's being, the seeping black tendrils of his chakra suffocated Karin when they brushed against hers. But her stubbornness didn't let her waver, she just learn to accept what he had become. Without knowing she began to take joy seeing Sasuke fall deeper into a hateful destructive hole, she had also encourage it. All for the dark boy to take a notice in her. _Oh how wrong I was..._

The betrayal, had came to a surprise to her. _But did it really?_

That crazy look she saw on his beautiful face when he pierced right through her, coloring her more in red, had her finally seeing the true vile monster Sasuke had become. That rude awakening was more than she could ever need. She could finally see how she was no longer the young girl who had dreamed of a normal teenage life with Sasuke.

Lying on the cold stone ground bleeding out made her understand how wrong she was. She had only ever wanted was too be wanted, needed, and loved by him. But all along he had never cared or gave a damned about her, he had just used her. _Just like everyone else _

After accepting her death, Karin had not anticipated the young pink medic to save her life. But what really had hurt the most was the tears Karin saw the pinkette shed for the corrupted Uchiha, while Karin had encourage the darkness, this woman was trying to fight against it. _This is what I should of had done from the start. . ._

Respect for the pinkette blossomed within Karin. She was indebted to Sakura for saving her, she wished to one day return the favor back to her. But Karin had failed her when she let the other Sakura's life slip between her fingers. That all now concluded her reason why stood before Sakura, this early in the morning.

By leaving the baby in the care of this breathing Sakura, Karin wished this would somehow mend for not saving the other pinkette's life. Maybe she could leave this village with one less ghost haunting her. She knew this baby was better off with Sakura than with her.

Looking down to the sleeping babe, Karin squeezed his little body slightly closer to her. She will miss him when she's gone, even though their time together wasn't long. But the six days they spent traveling here together, would be forever etched into her memories.

She smiled inwardly. _This is where our path separate. I will always remember you, little Curry._

_They had finally came across a village. Traveling with a newborn was the worst thing Karin could ever imagine. The constant need to hold him up, had her arms feeling heavier than lead. But the constant need to feed the little babe was insane. How could one tiny being consume so much milk! She had only bought him one can of powder formula, thinking he wouldn't finish it all before they arrived, well wasn't she wrong. They were barely on the second day of travel and she was already low on the powder milk._

_And Kami! She needed a shower and a bed soon. She was covered in so much spit up. How was she to know she needed to burp the baby after his feeding! Thank god she had picked up a book at the first store she had gotten the little one's supplies. It did take her a whole two hours to read the darn thing but she now was semi aware of what she needed to do. Like for instance she had to keep an eye out for the baby's poop change._

_She was in complete shock when she first had change the baby's diaper to find a goop of green tar on it. Panicking she rushed to scan the baby with her chakra but found him fine. Trying to keep her composure so Sasuke wouldn't find her incompetent of caring for the baby. She coolly change the diaper as it was nothing new or surprising for her. Inwardly she was freaking out as to why he had pooped that color and consistency. Did she do something wrong? She didn't have time to fret over it for too long, the baby gave a high pitch scream; signaling he was hungry. Scattering to prepare him a bottle, Karin sent a scowl over to the relaxing unbothered adult Uchiha. _

_That bastard hadn't made a single move to help out with the baby, leaving Karin to do everything. Not once had he offered to hold the young infant. _

_Blowing a puked clump up of red locks off her face, Karin sluggishly followed Sasuke into the village. Passing by venders, the smell of food had Karin almost whimpering but the need for a shower and a soft bed was stronger. That was until one particular smell invaded her senses. Mouth watering, Karin fervently began scanning around for the offending smell. Quickly her eyes zeroed in on the small food stand._

_**Curry**!_

_Her hand snapped out hastily to grab Sasuke's cloak, without giving him a second to react, she dragged him to the food stand._

"_Karin." Sasuke growled dangerously._

"_I want curry!" She turned to snap at him before ordering a plate off the vender. The vender soon handed the plate to the red head waiting hand. _

"_That will be 250 yen."_

_Walking away Karin called over her shoulder. "Oh he's paying for it."_

_The vender turned to the visibly irked man in black._

_Karin found a empty table to sit. Moving the baby to a position so she could eat without spilling anything on him. She reached for the plastic spoon on her plate when a foul smell hit her nose. Groaning she hesitantly looked at the baby in her arm, she met two big innocent dark orbs gazing at her._

_Feeling the need to bang her head on something, her stomach growled in protest. Looking up she saw Sasuke take seat in front of her, she was about to ask him to take care of the baby, when she saw the menacing face he presented her. Wishing to continue living, she gloomily got up. _

"_I'll be back gotta take care of this." She mumbled as she turned to leave but stopped to look back at the Uchiha. "Watch my food!"_

_Trying so hard to hold the urge to dispose of the last two renaming Uzumaki's, Sasuke only let out a "Tch." _

_("Achoo!" Naruto turned around suspiciously in the Hokage's office, he had passed out while training with Kakashi. "What the hell, dattebayo!?" Kakashi only looked up from his paperwork to raise a eyebrow at the blonde.)_

_Karin had found a public bathroom and was pulling down the changing table off the wall. Placing the bundled up baby on it, Karin began to peel off the layers of blanket. A strong stench hit her immediately, pulling herself back to gag. She pinched her nose and went back to work, pulling off the remaining blankets._

"_What the hell! Why?!" The white onesie was stained in what could only be poop, much to Karin horror. _

_Tears pricked her eyes as she whined while snapping off the onesie, peeling off the very used diaper Karin could any think one thing while staring at the big chunky glob._

_**Curry**._

_After what seemed like forever Karin returned back to the table. The babe had a new change of clothing and new blankets. The stained ones were somewhere in a garbage can. _

_Plopping herself in the seat, Sasuke only gave her a questioning look. Ignoring him, Karin blankly stared at the plate of curry. Feeling her stomach recoil at the thought of just consuming one spoonful of it. Sagging her shoulders she grabbed the plate and deposit it in a nearby trash can._

_Glumly she spoke. "Can we go now."_

_Holding back a amused face, Sasuke lead them to the nearest Inn. _

_Glancing down to the baby in her arms, Karin grumbled."You have forever ruined my favorite food, you little curry pooper." _

_The only response she received was blinking innocent onyx eyes. _

Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat, grabbing a fist full of her skirt, she croaked out. "You're leaving then."

"Yeah, It's time for me to go." Karin responded determinately.

Looking around nervously, she began to flash back to when Sasuke had first left for his redemption journey. She was bombarded with the same frantic emotions, Sasuke was slipping farther away from her once again.

She finally sorted through her emotions and was ready to face Sasuke but here was Karin breaking the news that they were leaving.

"U-uh. . . Do you guys really need to go?" she blurted out, her face flushed red. "I-i mean you guys just got here. And I'm sure you could use more rest. Traveling in your condition must be hard and with a newborn it must not really help either." she stopped her rambling and looked up shamelessly.

Karin smiled. "You done more than enough for me. I really appreciate everything you have done for me so far."

Blinking in surprise, Sakura rushed to say. "No, don't worry it was nothing, really. I would always help a friend of Sasuke's." Taking a step closer. "Like I said before you're family now."

Karin face became the same shade of crimson of her hair, looking away to hide her embarrassment. _Why did her words give me so much sadness and joy? _Karin couldn't help but let her mouth take over and voice her feelings for the pinkette. "You're amazing, you know that."

Taking her turn to glow red, Sakura sputtered. "What?! W-what do you mean?"

"It's amazing how you're so compassionate toward other people. You really have a heart of gold. Also you're so accomplish at such a young age, you make other girls look like small rocks beside you(_like me_), while you shine like a diamond. Your burning brighter than any other girl I have ever come across."

". . . what?" Sakura whispered stunned.

"Your chakra is so bright and gentle, I never thought that was possible. But yours and Naruto is something else."

Sakura stood bewilder, Karin words wasn't something she would of expected to hear from her. Her vision clouded with tears. "Karin, I-i don't know what to say."

"I just really just wanted to tell you that, before I left."

"Thanks Karin, that was really nice of you. I wish you could of stayed longer, I know we could be really great friends." Sakura said.

Karins eyes widen at Sakura statement. The idea that she could actually have a friend or a first female friend made her heart tighten. The longer she spent around this pinkette the more she was beginning to question why only now was she crossing path with the pink medic. _Sasuke is really lucky, that bastard!_

"Ah. . ." Karin flushed unable to form words.

Giggling Sakura made her way in front of the blushing red head. "I hope your journey with Sasuke and baby is a safe one. You guys are always welcome here."

Almost opening her mouth to object that the baby was clearly not hers, the silent threatening look Sasuke gave her back in the Hokage office, flashed into her mind, stopping her from saying anything. Guilt slipped into the pit of her stomach, she really didn't want to lie to Sakura, but she preferred Sasuke to be the one to tell her about it. Yeah, she clearly had been threaten to not say anything but she could still tell the pinkette, but then she would somehow have to explain how the other Sakura died because she was inept. Shuffling her feet, she worked up the courage to lie to the compassionate Kunoichi.

"Sasuke is not coming with me." Karin mumbled.

Scrunching up her eyebrows, Sakura tried to slowly process Karin words. Her mind raced for answers as to why Sasuke wouldn't be joining Karin and their baby. Coming to one possible conclusion, she said. "Oh, is he going to join you guys later?"

Shaking her head. "No, he won't. His place isn't with me." Taking a pause. "This baby place isn't with me either."

"What? Wait hold on, what do you mean!?" _Did something happen between her and Sasuke-kun? A fight?_

"I mean that I came looking for you, to leave the baby with you."

Sakura took a step back in shock, _did I really hear her right?_ "I don't understand." Shaking her head to rid her confusion. "No Karin, this is your baby. He belongs with you! I understand some mothers go through postpartum depression after birth but you can't walk away from your own child! We have treatment for it now, you're not alone. I know-

"No stop." Karin interrupted Sakura. "This isn't about depression. I'm not walking away, I just know his place is here with you not me. And please, don't fight me about this. I already made my mind up, and I won't be changing it. So please except this request from me. . . I-i'm not really his mother."

_Not his mother?! How can she say that! She's not thinking clearly! _Sakura glared at the ground, her hands gripped the bottom of her qipao. "No. Karin, I can't. This isn't something I can do. You need to really think of what you're asking of me. What about Sasuke-kun, he's the father."

"But I have given this a lot of thought and I know you can. I seen how good you're with the baby, you will be an amazing mother for him, I can't see no one other than you. Sasuke he- i- Please Sakura, just take him." Karin voice quivered as she pleaded.

Wriggling her hands, Sakura looked away. She really wanted to help Karin but not like this. But it was wrong for her to walk away from her baby. "Just. . . why?"

Karin paused before squeezing her eyes shut. "I have been a criminal almost all my life, my sins are too big for me to be his mother. My hands have been tainted for a long time, I can't taint this small child with them. I can never be the mother this child needs." _I'm not you._ Swallowing the tight knot in her throat. "Please. . ."

Sakura gritted her teeth, she was torn of what to do. She wanted to scream and kick until Karin could understand how wrong she was for asking this of her. But Karin's pleading words burned a hole in chest, she really was asking too much of her. Sakura was well aware there were a lot of mothers who believe they are unfit to be a mother or had other reasons and gave their child up for adoption and there's nothing wrong with that, every woman has a right too, not be judge for it. But this was someone she knew and she felt compelled to try help Karin, with understanding that she could still try for the baby. But further more one should also respect one's decision when a mother has set her mind to it, she knew this all from her time working in the hospital.

Feeling indecisive to actually accepting Karin request, for many reason, mainly because of her own situation. Sakura had never in her life imagined she would end up infertile, the many times she had thrown herself into the line of fire to save someone else without taking into account the damage her body would receive for it. The injuries she had received from those times were never too fatal, she had just healed herself back to normal and she had walked away like nothing. But just a year ago during a yearly check up Shizune had broken the news to her, crashing her hopes of having a family. Her childhood dream of small pink haired with black ebony eyed babies soon faded to nothing.

Shizune insisted that she could go looking for Tsunade and together they both could find a cure to restore her ovaries. She declined knowing that it was almost none to impossible to make an exact copy of her own ovaries, she had killed the cells in her ovaries and caused them to shut down, surprisingly her own healing couldn't revived the dead cells. Instead of going on a wild goose chase for a way to cure herself, Sakura excepted the condition and just like many other woman who were already facing this problem with no cure.

Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, she steeled herself for what she was going to set her future for; Motherhood. "Just know no matter how rough the road gets along the way for me, know I will always give it my all. You can always count on me, Cha!"

Karin almost cried at the smile the pinkette was giving her. She almost believed she wasn't going to be able to get her to agree but she did. Maybe now the guilt on her shoulders would lessen for a bit. "Sakura thank you."

Shaking her head, "No, Karin thank you. You have given me a small blessing, I hadn't expected to be adopting a child this early in my life. So thank you." Sakura wiped away some small tears as fell.

"Huh?" Karin asked confused.

"No it's nothing. Just me rambling." Sakura giggle with a small hiccup.

Karin watched the pinkette and knew that maybe there was something she was missing but she wasn't close to the medic to push for a explanation, so she let the subject drop.

Moving to the pinkette side, Karin outstretch her hands to hand her the baby. "Here."

Sakura heart began to drum loudly in her chest, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Yes she had held the child before, but as Karin's child but now she will be holding the baby as her own. Taking the small little red head, Sakura couldn't help but wish the red was pink, like her childhood dreams. Nesting the bundle into her arms, Sakura felt a joy burst in her and consume her, she could finally be a mother. A coo came from the wide awake baby earning a giggle from both women.

"He really is something else." Sakura giggled.

Karin nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, by the way whats his name?"

"Ah-h he actually doesn't have a proper one yet." Karin nervously said.

"oh. . ." Sakura looked sadly at the nameless baby.

"Curry!"

"Huh?"

A blush fan over Karin cheeks as she turned to look away. "I kinda have been calling him that." _Curry pooper but she doesn't need to know that._

Sakura just stared blanky, then a soft giggle erupted from her, earning a pout from a blushing red head.

"I see, well that's a cute nickname if you ask me. I like it."

Glancing around Karin took a step back. "I need to go."

Sakura peeked at her bag and noticed that she wasn't carrying anything but a small bag, she guessed the baby stuff were back at her apartment. "I'll walk you to the gates."

"No, you don't have to."

"I don't mind, come on." Sakura walked past her, Karin stood there gawking at the medic. "You coming?"

_No one's ever walk me off before. _"Yeah."

xxXxx

"You do have everything you need?" Sakura said.

"Yeah. I have it all." Karin replied.

The walk to the gate was quiet, none of the girls shared any words between them. The road to the gates was surprisingly empty, not a single soul had interrupted their small journey to the red gates.

Sakura searched for some encouraging words to say to the red head but she couldn't find any that would fit to say to the red head. Sighing she just said. "Have a safe trip back."

"Ah, thanks." Karin fidgeted with the hem of her shirt before taking a step back and lifting a hand to wave. "Bye then."

Sakura smiled. "Bye Karin."

Karin nodded and slowly turned to head down the road. Sakura couldn't help the uneasiness she felt as the red head continued her way. Glancing down to the soft cooing baby in her arms, onyx eyes stared up at her curiously, her mind flashed a mix of black and purple, making up her mind she took a step forward. _I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but I'm going to borrow this from you, just for now, sorry._

"Karin! Wait!" Sakura yelled as she jog after Karin.

Turning around, Karin was surprised to see Sakura coming towards her. "What's wrong?"

Pausing to catch her breath, Sakura pushed a loose pink lock of hair behind her ear. "Sorry, but just had something to tell you." Sakura said, as Karin nodded.

". . . yeah?"

Smiling sweetly Sakura walked up close to the waiting red head. "Karin, I hope we can see each other again. Like I said before you will always be welcome here and just know you will always be family to little Curry and to me." Sakura lifted a hand up with two digits extended and pressed them to Karin's forehead. "Until next time."

With wide scarlet eyes, a matching color filled her cheeks, Karin stood paralyze. Reaching up to press her fingers to the space above her brows, the red blush spread to her ears and neck, Karin turned quickly and made a rapid exit to the trees.

Sakura giggled and with one arm waved. "Bye."

Pushing chakra to her feet to move farther away from the village, Karin couldn't help but wonder if she could truly believe the words that Sakura had said to her. Could she finally have someone to call a family? Could she?

Smiling happily Karin jumped her way home. _Just maybe._

_._

_._

And with every step as she jumped one tree to another, the invisible shackles that had formed around her wrist, crumbled.

.

.

In the trees, a lone pale woman in a white cloak with her long pink locks swaying around her, watched the red haired kunoichi leave. She gave a small smile to the vanishing figure of the kunoichi, as her body disintegrated into a sea of cherry blossoms. _Thank you, Karin._

* * *

**Additional notes:** Alright I hope Sakura's part with accepting the baby wasn't too rushed for her, I really tried to make it as realistic to her character. And Karin did kinda spill about her not being the mother but for Sakura she just took it as Karin's crazy rambles. Also I REALLY hope it was okay that she took that forehead poke from Sasuke and made it hers. I just wanted Sakura to show how much she really cares and appreciates Karin that she decided to share that with her.( I mean, it also means that is the biggest show of affection to Sakura, so yeah) also I do promise the next part and last part does has Sasuke's and Sakura's confrontation. We finally can see if he will actually tell her about the baby! What did really happen between them during those two years? And how he met the other Sakura! And MAYBE we can see into Sasuke's feelings! Will it be a good ending or will it end on a sad note?

PS to the commenter who commented as a guest, about how pathetic I wrote Sakura and how I like to see her suffer and how Sasuke is a silent douche.

-1st You should message me and actually explain to me how and why you see the Sakura I wrote as pathetic, I'll be more than happy to go over it with you! I will not be mean by the way.

-2nd Sasuke is not being a silent douche, -he rushed the pregnant Saku to Karin for help -he rushed to the village to bury her -he also burried her in the a sacred place of his, right next to his brother memorial(and thats means a lot!) Sasuke Uchiha is **not** a man of many words, he shows his love with his actions, Just because I have not written bout his thoughts about the whole situation does not mean he doesn't have any!

So yeah anyway do not have a fear to message me if you have some complains my friends, I will not get mad because of that, I'm really open minded to just about anything, so please message me if you want!


	6. Part 6

**Author's Note: ** Please Know Before You Read! If the paragraph begins with this star symbols it means.

**X**\- A flash back/Memories

If the paragraph begins with this it means.

xxXxx- Present time

Hopefully this makes sense to you guys! I could easily place all the flashback in italics but then the whole story would be in italics. So I'm sorry it took me a whole week to write this but it took me writing over 1,000 words a day. So I present you a fic over 9,000 words long! Hope you guys enjoy it! SO HERE YOU GO THE FINAL TO **SCARLET UCHIHA**

* * *

**Part 6**

**The Final**

**X**

The path before Sasuke Uchiha was covered by over grown weeds and fallen tree branches, making it impossible for any passing travelers. This had to be the right path the old villagers had told him about.

He had came to rest at a small village, when one of the old woman at his inn had warned him to stay away from the big mountains. She had said that the ghost of a woman in white with golden eyes would lure men to the old temple in the mountains and the men would never be seen. A younger woman had interrupted the old woman, saying that that was only a tale, nothing more, that there was no real evidence connecting the disappearance of village men to that old tale. Sasuke later learned that the old woman had lost her only son in those mountains. The old woman had been nothing but kind to him during his stay and he felt it was only right to check the temple for her.

He could already see the top of a crumbling old temple, but what really caught his attention was the opening of cave that sat on his far right. The smell of old blood hung heavy in the air, it was leading to the eerie cave.

Taking cautious steps, Sasuke entered the long dark cave, his sharingan flare into life. There was no footsteps on the ground to mark that any humans had entered, nothing in the path to show any struggles if there had been some, the path was clear. But the stench of old human blood in the air, sure gave away that many men met their death in here.

With his sharingan Sasuke could see a big opening on the ground, further down the path. Flaring out his chakra, checking his surrounding for any traps or threats before he approached the pit. He sensed nothing.

Stopping at the edge Sasuke's sharingan began to spin slowly as he peered into the black abyss.

Sasuke vision barely cleared before a huge mass of white went flying towards him, he moved hastily to dodge the incoming attack. The clump of white hit the space where the man had been standing, the ground shook strongly cracking the surrounding rock walls. In seconds the entrance that Sasuke had been at began to crumble and massive boulders sealed the exit.

With a fluid flick of his wrist Sasuke unshielded his sword and shifted his feet taking a stance. A radiant blue static light wrapped around the sword, illuminating the man in a menacing aura.

Several bulky white bodies began to crawl out of the huge opening surrounding the man in black.

"White Zetsu's."

The glowing spinning three tomoe sharingan soon was replaces with a geometrical flower.

**X**

A swirl of black and violet appeared at the base of the mountain, a panting Sasuke hop out from the vortex. Taking a pause, he closed a glowing red sharingan for a second before opening it to reveal a dark orb.

The fight with the White Zetsu's had strained the use of Sasuke's eyes, he had not anticipated the army of Zetsu's he would find at the bottom of the pit.

The five Kages had a discussion after the war about the possibility of other locations of divine trees, Kaguya could of grown during the war, but none had been found, that was until now. Sasuke could guessed the only way these White Zetsu's had been surviving since the fall of Kaguya, was by eating the passing men that came near the temple. Which would explain the tale of a woman in white taking the said men.

He had to report this to Kakashi immediately, this would mean Sasuke's redemption journey will need to come to a stop as he's the only one qualified to take down the White Zetsu's. That was not a problem for him as he had means to come back to the village for sometime now.

Sasuke did have someone waiting for him back at the village, and he was finally ready to stay by her side. But it seemed that maybe that would need to be put on a hold, until this situation could be solved.

Collecting himself Sasuke made his way through the trees, by foot, he had to conserve the little chakra he had left.

A harsh shift in the air had Sasuke body go rigid, head snapping to the direction of where he sensed the shift; a dimension portal. Did he missed some White Zetsu's and how where they able to escape? Sasuke was sure there was no possible way for any them to be able to open a portal.

Wasting no more time Sasuke jumped into the trees and raced to the direction he felt the portal open. Pulling out a kunai, his sharingan ignite back to life, spinning wildly, he was ready to completely eliminate who ever had come through the vortex.

Breaking through the trees to smoothly land in the small space he sensed the enemy was in. He lifted his eyes to meet with the enemy, he rigidly dropped the kunai in his hands as he stiffly stood paralyze.

"Sakura?!"

The woman before him lifted her head to meet his eyes."Sasuke-kun."

Sakura was slouched using a tree to support herself up. She was wearing a dirty and stained white cloak, her hair was in disarray, she appeared as though she just came from a battle.

"Wha-

He had opened his mouth to ask what had happened but she had taken a step away from the tree to only fall sideways and with a sway of her cloak, he caught a glimpse of a very swollen stomach. In a instant he was by her side, with his arm wrapped around her, holding her close to his body. _What's going on?_

"Thank-k you Sasuke-kun." She spoke softly. Her hands were clasped around the swell of her stomach.

"Hn."

She opened her mouth to speak but a pained whimper only came out. Her face broke out in sweat as she bit her lip in a effort to hold back her anguish.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

Fisting her hand in her cloak, Sakura let out whine through clench teeth. Sasuke felt himself break into cold sweat as he waited patiently for the pinkette to respond. The other hand around her stomach gave a soft green glow, for five seconds, then the green chakra flickered unstably before completely stopping.

Letting out a pained breath, Sakura shakily spoke. "It's still too early for me to give birth but I don't think I can keep him inside for much longer." _I'm only 8 months and two weeks along._

"I see." Sasuke nodded.

His mind was racing of every possible plan of action he could take. He was low in chakra, she seemed to be at her end of chakra coils. She needed rest but also need medical attention immediately, not just any doctor would do; a medical-nin. He had ran into Jugo a couple of weeks ago and he had briefly mention that Karin was staying in a old hideout, and that hideout was closer to them then a bigger city with a medic-nin. The hideout was almost a whole day trip from here, if only he had more chakra he could easily teleport them right to Konoha, he hoped he could make it to Karin in time. She was the closest to a medical ninja he could get.

"I'll take you to a medic." He said as he reached down to carry her, he will run for as long as he can, while she rested.

Weakly she tried to push his arm but failed. "I can walk, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, Let me. I need to get you there quickly." Sasuke voice gave her no space to argue.

Sighing she nodded giving Sasuke the okay to proceed, lifting her gently as he could, securing she wouldn't get jostle too much in arm during his run. Once satisfied with her place in his arm, he jumped into the trees and set a fast pace towards the hideout.

**X**

They had stopped by a small river, Sakura had insisted she needed a break. Sasuke was out of breath but he was sure he could continue, he need to get her there **soon**. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Sasuke leaned on the trunk of a tree. He watched as Sakura moved around the river, she was refilling a canteen with the water. He could see how stiff her movements were, her bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat, she was getting paler. Gritting his teeth in anger, they shouldn't be wasting anymore time.

"We need to go." He said, the agitation clear in his voice.

"I need more rest, please."

Her back was to him, preventing him from seeing the pain that was etched in her face at the moment, she had seen how badly he was pushing himself on the run to here, he desperately need rest. His body couldn't take the abuse he forcing on it, he was running at top speed with the very little chakra he had left, he would of crashed soon if she had not insisted for him to stop.

Once she was able to compose herself she turned to him. She snapped off her cloak and placing it aside before going to him with the canteen extended to him. " Here, you should have some."

Grunting at her, he gently accepted it, lifting the jar to his lips, he drank it hungrily. Smiling approvingly at him, she made her way back to the river. Sasuke eyes widen when the clan mark on her back came into view. He had his suspicion the moment he laid his eyes on her, when he noticed it was her who had passed through the dimension portal. But seeing her critical condition, he pushed it aside and rushed to assist her. Now would be the perfect time for him to get answers from her.

"Who exactly are you?"

She moved to face him and arched a eyebrow at him. "You already called me by my name, Sasuke-kun."

"I know you're not my Sakura."

Eyes widening at his words, she slowly shifted her eyes down, smiling sadly. Her voice came out in a low whisper. "Ah, and you're not my Anata."

He stayed silent.

"My full name is Sakura Uchiha." She paused for a long minute before lifting her eyes to meet his. "I come from another dimension, as I'm sure you have already gathered that. In my dimension, I was traveling with my husband when we got word that the village had been attacked. We rushed to get back but we never made it to the village. You see, our path had been blocked by two people,no, more like gods, they apparently are the last remaining members of the Ōtsutsuki clan. They told us they had been the ones who attacked the village, they had been desperately searching for chakra fruits. They had said that there has been a shortage of God trees in dimensions for some time, this had slowly killed their clan leaving them as the only living members."

She stopped, a painful tremor shot from her lower stomach, trying hard to not show her pain, she let herself catch her breath before continuing. "It seems they had crossed paths with other beings from other dimensions and barely made it out alive. Much to our horror we had not been their first dimension in their quest of recuperating, they had enough time to get back to full strength. With not much knowledge to many, they had been already tearing through the other ninja villages for three days, absorbing chakra from many shinobi's, they had left nothing behind. They had started with Iwagakure and then went Sunagakure, we just had ran into them coming from Kiri after being in Konoha, heading straight to Kumo, where we had came from." Looking down at her hands she inhaled heavily. "We didn't know what had happened to Naruto or where he was but they had gotten through Kakashi-sensei. He had gone down with the village, I can't really say if anyone had survived. But we didn't have time to check. My Anata had jumped into battle with the two. But unbeknownst to us there was a third member, he had somehow gone ahead to harvest a chakra fruit from a God tree. It's location had been in Kumo, I have no idea where, all I did know was by the words of the third guy, Momoshiki, he had already absorbed much of the chakra from Kumo shinobi's. Things did not look good for us. My Anata insisted I run, but where to, there was nothing left around us. I was prepared to battle beside him but." A harsh sob escaped her. "Naruto came in running from Kami know's where, just like always making a grand entrance when you needed him the most. He apparently had been out in Mount Myoboku during the attack on Konoha, only to return to find the village in tatters, using sage mode he tracked their location. Together they began to take on the three deity's, knowing they could easily absorb chakra, they both work around without using any jutsu's."

She halted and stared down for a long time before she proceed. "Things weren't looking good. Naruto had gotten held by two of the men and they began to try to extract the nine tails chakra out of him, My Anata had his hand full with Momoshiki. So I stepped in, I knew it was dangerous in my state but I _**had**_ to help Naruto. I was able to get him freed from their grasp, but I was soon the main target for the two men. I easily put a huge amount of my chakra around my stomach to shield my baby while I took them on, Naruto was still down. My Anata tried desperately to get to my side but the other deity would not let him. It wasn't hard to dodge the attacks they aimed at me, it was what I was trained for. I began to attack them back, I tried to keep my distant but with me mainly focused with my opponents, I didn't see Momoshiki had taken a chance to directly aim a attack to take my head, in seconds My Anata switched my position with himself, he was able to counter Momoshiki's attack with his sword. This angered Momoshiki, he then absorbed the bulky man I was fighting before, this made him transform into a darker menacing being. He appeared before me in a blink of a eye and rushed straight at me, Naruto was able to clash with him before he could reach me. . ."

"I had assisted them when I could, ignoring My Anata and Naruto's protest against it. It took a lot of effort from them to take the god like man down. But they were able to defeat Momoshiki but at the cost of Naruto's life. Leaving only one deity standing." Sakura said softly. "My Anata could barely stand when he took one the last man, he had lost the sharingan earlier when Momoshiki snatched it from him to only absorb it into himself, he was. . . In the end, him and I killed the last man. Sasuke was. . . He gave the last of his power to send me here. There was nothing left in that world, he wanted us to live on for him." Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. "But I don't think I-

Sasuke interrupted her. "You will."

Her teared up eyes widen at his firm voice, the intense look he was giving her, made choke out another sob as she nodded at him, her voice failed her to respond. _Thank you Sasuke-kun, but I know I wont._

"Lets go, I will get you there." _I promise you will survive this, I __**won't**__ let you die. Never._

**X**

Sakura lazily laid her head against Sasuke's shoulder, she was fighting hard against the urge to close her eyes. His body was warmly lulling her to sleep, but she couldn't allow herself sleep. No, she had to continue pumping all the chakra her body was sluggishly producing, into her womb, she needed to keep her baby alive as long as she can.

Closing her eyes, her mind replayed the moment she had shared with her husband before coming here.

_Her husband beautiful face was caked in blood, he could barely keep his one eye open as he had told her to promise him, she and the baby would live on for him. Pulling down her face to his, she pressed her lips to his as she promised that she would. He slowly lifted his only hand to press two digits to her forehead whispering **'Forgive me Sakura, until next time'**. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, as she felt herself be pulled into a portal that opened behind her. Her husband hand fell limply to his side and looking one more time at him she could see tears fall from his eye before he closed it._

She will be breaking her promise sooner than she hoped.

She glanced up at the face of this dimension Sasuke, she could tell that this Sasuke also loved his Sakura a lot. She knew she could trust that he and her would watch over her baby when she's gone. Her baby will grow up loved, and cherished. She inhaled heavily, his smell was so similar to her husband, and just like her husband, he also will do everything in his will to protect this child and his Sakura, knowing that she knew after today she could rest easily.

Closing her eyes tiredly and pressed her cold hands to Sasuke's chest, hoping to warm them.

_I'm sorry Anata, but I will be seeing you soon._

**X**

He could hear the cries of the baby come from the room, but he could not will himself to enter the room. Fear had him rooted to the floor, he didn't know what awaited him behind that door.

He had felt how cold Sakura had gotten when they were seconds away from the hideout. Once he had heard that Karin would be cutting into Sakura, he left the room, he couldn't bare to see her be cut open.

Finally he was able to force himself to reach for the doorknob, he shakily turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Ice cold air slither down his back, making him stiffen. The air was knocked out of him, as he stared the bloody woman lying in the bed before him.

Anger shot through him instantly, making the blood in veins violently burn.

_No, this is wrong! Sakura wasn't supposed to bleed, ever! She couldn't be this woman in the bed. She's supposed to be indestructible. Who failed her?!_

Guilt hit hit him like a brick to the face. _I failed her._

He had promised that she would will live, that he wouldn't let her die. But he was just a bloody liar.

Demanding Karin to leave the room, he needed to be alone. Hearing the door close behind him, Sasuke was left alone with her body.

Moving his body to her side, he shakily raised a hand to gently remove the sweat soaked bangs from her face. He rested his hand to the side of her face, her skin was cool to the touch. His stomach knotted in knots, he could feel the acid bile threaten to escape out his throat. _Had she suffered?_

Sakura was never supposed to die, as long as he was there. He really believed he could always protect, to always be there to save her. He failed her._ If I couldn't save this Sakura, then how could I ever keep my Sakura safe?_

Lowering his head to press it against hers, he moved his hand to squeeze her cold hand.

_I can't bare losing more._

"I'm so sorry. . . Sakura."

xxXxx

Sakura ran her fingers through the freshly washed red locks of the baby in her arms. She had bathed him after returning to her apartment. He had fed and napped right afterward, she just sat by watching him nap away. The idea that the tiny body napping in the wicker bassinet was a baby to call hers, almost seemed like a dream, and if she removed her eyes off him for a minute she would wake up and find it to only be just that, a dream.

It was past noon when she set out in search of Sasuke, she had to inform him, he also had part custody of the baby.

Distracted with the baby in her arm Sakura did not see the approaching hawk, he gave a loud screech to grab her attention. Glancing at the hawk swirling above her head, she extended her arm to him, but to her surprise he didn't land. He made a turn and flew towards the gates but turned his head to screech back at her. She got the message, she was to go to the gates. She guessed she didn't need to look for Sasuke anymore, he was waiting for her at the gates. _Is he leaving? _

Setting out to follow the path toward the gates, Sakura prepared herself for the confrontation. She wasn't sure how Sasuke would react to news of Karin's departure or that Karin had chosen to leave the baby in her care. She was well sure he wouldn't be displease to know that she was chosen to be the baby adopted parent, he trusted her, she knew that from the relationship she had formed with Sasuke these last two years. It all started right after 4th Ninja War when they returned back to the village.

**X**

The room was barely lit by the light in the hall, but she could clearly see his face. The seal above his eyes kept her from seeing them. The restraints wrapped around his whole body had his body sagged as he sat on the steel bed.

Sakura had been appointed as Sasuke's caretaker while he was solitary confinement for the next two months, Tsunade believed it be better for the Uchiha to have a friend as his caretaker. It was Kakashi who referred Sakura to the task, he had mention she would be best considering she's a medic and she had the strength to restraint the Uchiha given if he decided to break free. The council had objected to the idea, saying she would aid the boy if he were to escape before his trial, but Tsunade had said they had no say to it, she trusted her apprentice, and so the job was appointed to Sakura.

Her job consisted of bringing food to Sasuke and feeding it to him, his doctor and also she would escort him to a bathroom where he could clean himself up without having his hands bounded but the seal in his eyes would stay.

The first time she stepped into the jail cell Sakura had been nervous, she didn't know how to approach her incarcerated teammate, so she ramble on about nothing particular, as she set up his meal.

"I brought you a bowl of Chazuke." She spoke up as she stood in front of him awkwardly.

He said nothing or made a movement to reveal he actually heard her, she was sure he did because she hadn't been told about any seals placed on his ears. Frowning she inched closer with the bowl in her hand, not knowing what else to do, she scooped a spoonful of the soup and stiffly neared it to his closed lips. He did make a move or attempt to eat or deny the food, he just sat there still.

Her brows jumbling, "Sasuke-kun open up." Pressing the spoon to his lips, with no avail, his lips stayed closed.

Tapping her foot frustratedly, she contemplated of way to get him to open his mouth. An idea came to mind but she was indecisive if she should give it a try or not. However Tsunade and Kakashi had faithfully placed her in charge of Sasuke's care and she knew she couldn't call it quits just yet. Biting her lip she stretch out a hand to Sasuke's side, her hand lingered in the air hesitantly before reaching in to pinch his side.

Jolting slightly at the surprised pinch on his side, his mouth parted, Sakura wasted no time shoving the spoon into his mouth. With no other option the man began to munch the mouthful of food.

"See that wasn't too hard, now you better finish the rest. Unless you don't mind getting pinched again." Sakura said happily.

The bounded boy only sat there with a scowl but accepted the next spoonfuls quietly.

He had kept his silence for 7 days, but that didn't stop Sakura from just rambling to him. She was going on about how she was thinking of hoping to create a center to help kids with the mental health of the war, she suddenly jumped when she heard him voice, the room was silent as she gawked at him wondering if she really heard his voice, '_**why**_' he asked. He lifted his head up to where she was standing as if waiting for her reply, she stumbling in her words as she gave him a response. From then he would talk to her, not a lot, but that didn't matter to her. She was just happy to be able to speak to him again even if it was in a dark cell with him bounded up, they were finally getting their old Sasuke back.

Before she knew it Sasuke's two months were over and his trail had began. Ending their time together alone in the that small jail cell. There had been nothing interesting to say that happened between but she liked to believe that during those two months Sasuke had showed he was willing to be her friend, once again.

**X**

Jumping from one tree to another, Sakura looked above her and noticed the sun would be close to setting on the horizon. She had decided to set camp for the night, Sakura was coming back from a mission in Kumo.

Leaping off, she gracefully landed on the forest ground, she was pulling off her pack when she heard a rustle behind her. Snapping her neck to the noise, instantly a light blush span over her face. She was surprised to see she had stumble into someone else already residing in the space she had chosen for herself.

The man before her was propped up causally against a tree, his dark bangs swayed gently above his mix matched eyes, as he gave the shocked medic an amused smirk.

"Sasuke-kun!" She blurted out.

"Ah." He responded playfully.

Stumbling back, she said. "I-i didn't see you there. Sorry, I can go find another place to stay."

"There's enough space for two, Sakura."

"Alright." She smiled elatedly.

Setting her pack down by a near by tree, she glanced around and saw Sasuke had a small fire pit set up unlit. Making her way to the pit, she reached into a side pocket and got out a match and lit it. Stepping back she plopped herself down.

Fumbling with her clothing nervously, she shyly took a peak at the man. He had his turned upward to the now soft yellow blue sky, a small streak of light fell on the top of his head, he looked so enchanting like that. It has been close to a year since she had last seen him before he left for his redemption journey.

Sasuke has been keeping her and Naruto updated in his travels by sending a letter every month, they were never long but her letter to him was always one full page. She had also occasionally sent him photos, they weren't of her, they were of beautiful sights she had seen and felt the need to share it with him. _I wonder if he still has any them with him?_

She took a notice of the shift of yellow to orange in the sky and decided to eat a light snack before it got dark. Reaching for her pack, she rummaged in her bag looking for the apple she had saved earlier from her dinner. Holding her apple in her hands she looked back at Sasuke to see him watching the fire.

"Would you like to share a apple, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, no I have a tomato." He responded blankly as he pulled out a red tomato from his cloak.

She sweat dropped as she witness him take a bite of the tomato like as it were an apple. Rubbing the back of her head as she laughed awkwardly. "I guess that Sasuke-kun prefers tomatoes over apples, huh?"

"Ah. And you prefer apples."

Rotating the apple in her hands. "Well not all the time, but I prefer to share my apple with you." She gave a small smile.

"Why's that."

"Because an apple holds a precious memory of us for me, from that time in the hospital. Do you remember?"

Holding his breath, he nodded stiffly. He wouldn't call that a precious memory, he had been mean when he slapped that plate of apples from her hands, back then.

"Yeah, so for me I prefer to share an apple with someone precious to me, it taste better that way."

Sasuke sat in silence, her words resonated in his mind."Ah."

He glanced thoughtfully at the bitten tomato in his gloved hand. _Sharing it with someone precious to me? _

Pulling out a kunia, she began to peel the apple and cut it up to pieces. Humming lightly she popped the slices into her mouth happily.

Hearing her light hums, Sasuke peaked at the chirpy pink medic, she had her legs extended before her as she playfully wiggle her feet as she ate the apple slices. It has been less than a year since he had last seen her and she has grown more angelic than before with those radiant bewitching green orbs of hers.

Life has always found a way to lead her to him no matter what he did or where he went, he finally had come to accept it as fate. He had really been shamed and embarrassed when he had first heard her voice back in in jail cell. He did not want Sakura to ever see him like that, he wanted her to keep seeing him in some sort of strong light, but the many times he tried to hide that weak side of him, she would always appear and never seem to think less of him. He guessed Sakura would be the only woman to ever love him unconditionally, and he could also say he would do the same for her. _Only her._

"So how are your travels?" Sakura voice broke Sasuke out of his stupor.

_But I first need to redeem myself. After these travels,_

"Ah, they been fine."

_I can then maybe be worthy to walk beside you._

"Hm, that's good to hear." She said as she nodded thoughtfully. "Any amazing sights you come across to tell about?" Tilting her head questionably.

Sasuke had appreciated the photos Sakura had sent him of the 'beautiful' sights she had seen and wanted to share with him. He also had stash away those photos away in his pack to pull out and view them when he had spared time, but not for the images in the photos. But for the woman that had taken them, he could always imagine Sakura standing in those landscapes, looking ethereal in them.

"I can think only of one that is worth mentioning." He gazed his eyes at her over the fire, the night had finally settle around them.

Scooting herself closer to the fire like a child about to be told a story. "I wanna hear about it!"

Smiling softly at her how cute she looked to him, his sharingan flashed on and began to spin. "I prefer to show it to you."

Before she could say anything, the surrounding area flickered before being replaced. The darken green forest was replaced with big beautiful cherry blossom trees. The whole place was lit in soft whites and pinks looking so unearthly. Springing to her feet, Sakura extended her arms to catch some falling petals, she then twirled around with giggles trickling behind her.

"Wow Sasuke-kun, where did you find this place?"

"They reside in a small island off the side of the Tea Country, it's well hidden. Many don't know of the place."

"Oh really! There so beautiful, aren't they?! I have never seen something so gorgeous. You're so lucky to have actually seen them in person."

"Hn." His eyes were glued to her, as he continued to watch her. _They aren't beautiful. I have seen better, they could never match up to you. So yes, I am lucky to see you again in person then in my memories._

The night ended on a good note for Sakura, she was glad to that Sasuke decided to share that beauty with her. Smiling happily she snuggled more into her sleeping bag and drifted off to a sweet dream, in that very same field with a small family of pinkettes and one black hair man.

Birds chirped around her, rousing a sleepy medic off from sleep. Shifting around groggily she hopeless tried to go back to her blissful dream, but suddenly she snapped up and glanced around in a frantic. She was looking for black but found none but a empty forest ground.

Frowning she could only guess that she had dreamed it all.

Sighing she grumbled. "As if Sasuke-kun would share that view or something that nice with me, its always only a drea-

She halted in her words, her eyes were widen hugely as she gawked at the item before her. A single red tomato, it was placed on top of her pack.

Smiling softly she picked it up, her cheeks flushed a soft pink. _Thank you Sasuke-kun._

_._

Sasuke felt a soft breeze flutter his tresses behind his neck, turning to look behind back to the direction he had left her. He wondered if she had already awoken.

_Wait for me a little longer, Sakura._

**X**

The market streets bustle noisily, as Sakura picked up the last the items she needed for her picnic. She had decided the day was too beautiful for her to not go out and enjoy it. Currently all her friends were away from the village surprisingly. Kakashi had taken Naruto with him to Suna for official work. Ino was out in a mission with Sai, and Choji. Hinata had gone out with her team on a small get together trip. She heard Lee had taken Ten-ten and her child with Gai to a well known Onsen. Having nothing else to do on her day off she decided to go out and have a small picnic for herself.

Paying the man before, Sakura had peeked at her bags, seeing she had everything she had determined to get from the market. She made way to the destination she had in mind. Something in the sky caught in the corner of her, twisting her self to it, she saw a brown hawk approaching. He gave a screech as he swirl above her head, extending her arm for his land.

Removing the note from his foot, she then raised her arm to give him a boast to fly away. Unfolding it she read the letter.

Surprised by the content, she smiled as she made a U turn back to the market, she remembered seeing a nice tomato stand before.

.

Sasuke slowly made his trek to the big village doors, his hawk had came back announcing the message had been received. He had decided to drop a report off to Kakashi in person, he was actually not that far from the village and he preferred to do it in person over than send it with his hawk. There was no pressing importance about the report, it was a simple report of the small mission he had taken on. But for some annoying reason he had the urge to go back to the village. He still couldn't identify the cause for the urge but he chose to follow it.

The big red gates appeared down the road. As he neared, he was surprised not to see Naruto there waiting for him. He had sent his hawk to him to let Kakashi know of his return. He could only guess the knucklehead was busy at the moment.

Walking past the entrance he had not planned to see Sakura with a basket leaning against the shinobi guard station animatedly talking to the guards on duty.

One guard pointed to him and Sakura turned to look, a huge smile lit her beautiful face. It had been a little over 8 months since he last seen her that night back in the forest.

She waved to him as she made her way. "Sasuke-kun!"

He smiled at her. "Ah, Sakura."

"I got your message, so I came to welcome you back."

"You got it?"

"Yeah, Were you sending it to Kakashi-sensei?"

Shaking his head. "No, Naruto."

"Oh, well you decided to show up to the village the day Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei aren't in the village. Almost everyone is out of the village today, I'm the only one here." She pressed her hands together behind her back and leaned side ways while smiling.

"I see." he said. So she had received his message instead, he concluded thoughtfully.

"Yup, and actually I was heading out to have a picnic, would you join me?" She beamed another big smile at him. "That's if you don't have other plans."

Smirking he said. "Ah no, lead the way." _Fate will forever pull me toward you no matter what, I see._

_._

"This is the place." Sakura extended her arms around before pulling out a light blue blanket out of her basket and laying it on the flat grass.

Sasuke followed her lead and sat on the blanket, removing his sword and placed it beside him. He glimpse around to their surrounding. She had brought them to a meadow of wildflowers.

"Pretty right?" She asked him, she had set out the tea and a three layer bento box with some side dishes.

"Hn."

"I like coming here often. It's a special place for me to escape to." She served him tea. "I actually snatched this spot from Shikamaru." She giggle.

A frown set over Sasuke face.

"There you can go ahead and get what you lik-

"I wasn't aware you were close to the Nara." Sasuke interrupted.

Stun by his words Sakura could only stare at the man before her. Then a giggle erupted out from her. "No we're not actually, I just found him here once after he tried to escape work from Lady Tsunade. And since then I have claimed this spot as mine."

Sasuke felt himself relax at her words. "I see."

A plate of tomatoes was extended to him. "I brought some tomatoes if you like?"

"Ah."

They ate the meal she had prepared with small conversation between them. They were now just silently watching the view before them.

Sakura opened her mouth to ask him how long he would be staying, when he began to speak.

"My clan...-

Sakura stiffen, eyes wide as he went on explaining about his clan past. She had not expected him to ever share that part of his past with her, but she soften as he went on. His eyes were locked with view of the wild flowers meadow, but she could see he was not really looking at them but something else as he spoke.

Bringing her knees to her chest, she rested chin on them, her eyes as well gazing at the meadow. She quietly listened to his soft voice as he told his clan history and what lead them to decide to coup, and their great fall.

She could see he finally was letting her more in into his life, he saw her worthy to be more part of his life, maybe he finally was beginning to see her as more than a friend, _maybe?_

She had been aware of the details behind the Uchiha massacre, she and Naruto had been shown the file of that fateful night. They had been sick to their stomach of how the village they adore was hiding such a heinous genocide, and the disappointment they had that there very own village elders had stood beside Danzo decision to exterminate the Uchiha.

It wasn't until a little over a year into Kakahi regime as Hokage, he and Naruto worked hard to get the all the clan leaders to work with them to rid of the old village elders from office, and they finally had accomplish it. They no longer had a right or say to any future decisions of the village.

The sun began to descend to the horizon, Sasuke had long finished telling his clan past. They were sitting silently, when they decided to back up for the day.

Walking side by side, they trek back to the village.

"Would you be staying the night?"

"I would but Naruto isn't here."

Feeling her cheek flush with intense heat, she turned her head to hide it. She whispered "You can stay with me."

Sasuke's steps falter at her words. His mind began to flash many various scene of what could happen behind her apartment door, him and her lounging around in each other company, him and her sharing more words with each other, him and her making future plans with each other, him basking in her sweet laughter, him and her sharing their deepest desires, and maybe him able to steal a kiss from her cherry lips. His cheeks were tinting in the lightest pink at the last scene playing in his head.

Composing himself, he found his voice to respond. "That would not be necessary, I have to get back to my journey."

Her shoulders sagged animatedly with a pout. "Cha, I see." She mumbled out.

He peaked at her and smirked at her cute pout.

Looking around she saw they had made their way back to the gates. She moved to face him, to find him watching her. "So you will be going now?"

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll. "Ah. Could you hand this to Kakashi for me."

"Yeah, and thank you for joining me earlier." She said taking the scroll from him.

"I enjoyed it."

She paused and clasped her hands together as she said. "Would you ever be coming back home?"

He watched her beautiful face for a moment before answering. "Sakura."

She scrunched her face as waiting for bad news, Sasuke took a step forward and with two extended fingers he poked her forehead. "I promise I will return back, Sakura." he smiled at her surprised flushed face. "Until then."

Smiling brightly with tears in her eyes. "Until then, Sasuke-kun."

He smiled and turned to leave.

_You wont have to wait for much longer, I will return to you soon. Just wait for me, Sakura._

Sakura watched Sasuke's back as it disappeared from sight.

_I'll be waiting for you Sasuke-kun._

xxXxx

He had just came from Kakashi office. He had heard from Kakashi about Karin departure while he was in there. He was not surprised to hear she had left so soon, he really had to apologize to her soon. He had silently forced her to come with him back to the village, he needed her assistance with caring for the baby, he had no clue of how to look after a child. He also never warned her about the Sakura waiting for him back at the village, he could only imagine the confusion and pain he put her through.

But he had to deal with the burial of the other dimension Sakura first. He had pushed aside the confrontation of anyone else he needed to give an explanation to, mostly to the one who needed it the most. He didn't want to think of the pain she probably was facing at the moment. He was a coward and kept his distance, from her, from everyone else, he even spent the night by his brother memorial stone.

Sasuke saw her approaching with the baby snuggled into her arms. He immediately felt his heart flutter at the sight of her holding the baby, he had dreams of her holding future children of theirs before. But seeing now had him conflicted because he knew the baby in her arms was not a child of theirs, no the baby belong to another Sakura who he failed to save.

Gazing at the beautiful smile on her lovely face, the guilt dig deeply into his gut, with shame he forced his eyes from her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said smiling and waving at him.

"Hn."

She made a stop before him, she shuffled her feet as she said. "I need to tell you about Kar-

"I know, I been told." He said.

Scrunching up her brows, his tone was hollow and his face was expressionless, but that wasn't anything new. She wasn't sure if he was upset about the news or what. "I see, I also should let you know she has left the baby in my care."

"I see."

She frowned. "Is that okay with you?"

Shifting his eyes to hers, he regretted it immediately, her eyes were filled with concern, he didn't need it. The shame was too heavy for him. "I don't see why I wouldn't be. I trust you."

She nodded at him and peaked down to the settle baby in her arms. For some reason she wasn't happy with Sasuke's words, but she knew he had meant them. However she was well aware something was off about him, she could see it clearly with the way he had been avoiding to look directly into her eyes. She didn't know if it was something to do with his relationship with Karin.

She wanted to ask him but she could see he wasn't ready to speak about it. So she asked him. "Are you leaving?"

"Ah. I have a mission, I'm heading to Kumo." Seeing her confusion, he continued. "It has been confirmed that Kaguya had indeed grown more god trees in different locations during the war. I have obtain from a trustworthy source that a god tree could be located in Kumo."

She nodded thoughtfully. "But you're not going there alone?"

"I am the only one available who can take them on."

She guessed Naruto was probably already taking on another mission. She wished she could join him, but glancing down at the child in arms, she knew she was needed here by this new babe. Glancing back at the older Uchiha, she hated she would be seeing him go again. "I hope you have a safe mission and return safely."

A strong sting burned in chest, he didn't know how he could tell her, he wasn't thinking of returning. How could he tell her he could longer be worthy to be by her side like he wanted to be, because he failed to save a woman with the same face and soul like hers. How could he ever keep her safe and protect her when he failed to save another dimension of her. He couldn't even begin the idea of the hate the young baby would grow to have toward him for letting his mother die. She and the baby deserve someone better than he, they deserve so much better.

He clench his fist as he responded. "Hn."

"Alright and just so you know, I will keep yours and Karin's child safe for you guys, so don't worry about him. He's in safe hands." she said softly.

He frowned, he didn't like her calling the baby Karin's or his but mostly her thinking the baby was his and Karin's. _What gave her that idea? _Glancing to said baby, he realized foolishly why, he had forgotten about the red hair. He guessed it would be better off if she continued to believe that but it didn't settle well him.

"The child is not hers."

Now it was her turn to frown. "Sasuke-kun."

His frowned deepened at the tone of her voice, it was as she was scolding a child. "I mean what I said, she is not the mother of the child."

"I don't understand. Are mad at her bec-

"Sakura, she did not give birth to the baby, she had assisted in the birth." he voiced out in annoyance.

Opening her mouth to speak but not knowing what to say, she closed her mouth. So she was wrong to assume the baby was Karin's but could you blame her, the baby and Karin both had red hair. She had also remembered Karin saying the baby wasn't hers but she thought she was being delirious, she was wrong._ So who really was the mother? _

She glanced back at Sasuke suspiciously looking him up down, and she saw Sasuke's eye visibly twitch.

_It doesn't matter who, as long as he was happy. That's all that matters. I have chosen to let him go. _

"I have to go." He tsked out, turning to leave.

"Wai-it!" She called after him. He halted and turned his head back to her, waiting. "Um- I'll still keep him safe, so please return safely." she gave him a blinding smile.

He didn't deserve her or anything from her, he needs to set her free. It was time he let her go. _I'm sorry. _"Hn." _Maybe in another life._

Sasuke turned back to road before him, he slowly made his trek down the path.

Cupping her hand around her mouth she yelled. "Until next time, Sasuke-kun."

His steps faltered, closing his eyes as he gritted his teeth, his heart gave such a strong ache. Why did she always have this effect on him, to make him waver in his choices.

A flash of memories of the past two years he had spent with her flashed behind his eyelids. Her sweet voice, her stunning smile, her gorgeous eyes, the small soft lovely touches of hers, the beautiful pink locks on her all flashed rapidly. The sweet happiness she had brought to his dark life, was he really willing to let it all go?

He truly was a weak. But for her only.

He shifted to look back at her.

"Wait for me. . . to come home." he smiled at her. "I will return to you, Sakura."

Sakura eyes widen, tears fell down her cheeks, she hasty nodded. "I will wait for you Sasuke-kun."

Lifting a hand he formed a seal before returning down his path.

Scarlet red slowly shifted to soft pink and black onyx to a dark emerald green.

.

Naruto turned to Kakashi from their hidden spot, "What the hell? The baby has pink hair! Who's the mother then, dattebayo?!"

Kakashi scratch his head nervously. "Ne, did Sasuke not tell you?"

xxXxx

10 years later.

"Boruto get off me! You idiot!"

The young blonde grumpily removed himself off the girl, dusting off his shorts. "Sheesh, no need to be so mean. I accidentally fell on you, you know."

"Tch, you should of listen to me to begin with and this wouldn't had happened." the girl crossed her arms angrily.

"Yeah yeah ,whatever." Boruto said.

"Why are still trying to prank your father for?" She asked as she pushed red glasses up her nose.

"Eh, I told you didn't I? That old man has been coming home late, so I need to punish him." He pouted.

"He's the Hokage, you idiot. Of course he's coming home late, he has a village to look after." The eight year old girl stated.

"Oi,of course you don't understand! Your dad is always-

"Sarada!" Both children turn to the voice.

Smiling happily one child called out, while the other child grumbled. "Curry-onii-san!" "Nii-san."

Raising a threatening fist. "Tch. How many times have I told you not to call me that! It's Seiki, respect your elders." The pink hair boy annoyingly called out.

"Eh, you're only older by two years." Boruto placed his arms behind his head.

"Doesn't matter, stop calling me that." Turning to his sister. "Let's go, Sarada. It's time for dinner."

Waving to the blonde the black haired girl went over to her waiting brother who had a sleepy toddler in his arms.

"Bye Sarada, Sachio-chan, Curry-onii-san!" Waved the little obnoxious blonde.

Ignoring the blonde, Sarada ruffled the small pink haired child. "Hey Saicho-chan."

The sleepy 4 year old lifted his head off the older boy, he opened his eyes revealing similar to hers, beautiful green eyes. "Sa'ada-nee."

.

The door closed as the three little Uchihas returned home.

"Tadaima." was called out by the two older Uchihas.

Removing their shoes, they made way to the kitchen only to find a furious figure waiting.

"I had sent you to get your siblings hours ago, Seiki." A foot tapped impatiently.

Placing the toddler down, he turned to say. "Yeah, but it was hard to awaken Saicho-chan, and Sarada was harder to find."

Turning to her older brother she frowned at him. "So not."

"I just don't know why you and Borut-

"Enough!" Both siblings halted their bickering.

Both bent in apology and said together. "Sorry, Papa."

The angery Uchiha father shook his head. "Do you know how long I had to wait for you guys?"

"Yeah! Do you know how long you guys made us wait?!"

Snapping his neck Sasuke stared lividly at the blonde who just appeared sitting at the kitchen table. The two youngest children yelled happily before rushing to the man still dressed in his Hokage robes.

"Where hell did you come from?" Said Sasuke.

Pointing to the older Uchiha, he was traumatically covering one of the children ear. "Sasuke language! The kids are present." Naruto shook his head disappointingly. "Also Sakura-chan said you were cooking us dinner."

Sasuke wanted to strangle the loud blonde in front of him. Through gritted teeth he spoke. "For my family, **only**."

"Oi, I am family!" Naruto yelled.

A tiny cry came Sasuke arm, he glanced down to the small baby he held, he swayed the young one trying to hush the small infant. He threw a threatening glare at the blonde. He opened his mouth to speak but a new voice cut him off.

"Ma, Naruto has a point Sasuke. We are family." A gray haired man said from the chair he just occupied, he was busily reading a orange book.

Now all three kids ran to the older man screaming, "Ojiisan!"

Sweat dropping Kakashi excepted the kids hug. "How many I told you little guys, I'm not that old, my hair is naturally gray, call me Ojisan(Uncle). Not Ojiisan(Grandpa)."

Outrage by the new visitor he growled lowly avoiding to upset the now settle baby. "And who invited you?"

"No need to be over upset, Traitor." A smug man appeared to from the living room, he took a seat at the table. "You we were invited to dinner by Ug-

Sasuke immediately flashed his sharingan to the painter.

"- Your beautiful wife." Sai finished saying. Sai opened his arm for his hug but he received none, which earned a burst of laughter from Naruto.

The front door opened. And a tired voice called out. "Tadaima."

Three little ones and one older loud blonde ran to the entrance. "Mama!" "Sakura-chan!"

Soon a tired Pinkette appeared from the entrance with a brunette following with bags in his hands.

The brunette glanced at the two men sitting at the table before scowling. "You guys could of gone and accompany Sakura home instead of just sitting here lazily."

"Thank you, Yamato. But I don't need their help, you know." Sakura said as she patted the head on one of the children.

Sighing Yamato said. "I know, but you can't be carrying so many bags alone after you just returned back to work after being in maternity leave."

"I'm not broken, and It's nothing I can't handle." She smiled and turned to her visibly annoyed husband. "I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind but I had to invite them over."

Starring at her with irked eyes for a second before he heavily sighed. "You should let me know before hand."

"Sorry, but these guys just don't believe you can cook, so I took the chance since you offered to cook dinner for tonight." She said. She moved to him to rub the small back of the baby in his arms.

He grunted. "I have been cooking for us for a while now."

"I know, but those were special us meals time and now today is a special big family meal!" She smiled big. Before turning to everyone in the room. "And I also brought us a Cake!"

The three small Uchihas cheered with a loud Naruto.

Sasuke voice cut in angrily. "But dinner first."

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Additional Notes:**_ All right before I say anything I wanna say I did draw a small picture for this story, so if you want check it out on my Twitter! _** /BubblesStar/status/1151341313486401536/photo/1**_

Also Sigh I really wanted to give this a Angst ending when I first started to write the continuation, but along the way I decided I couldn't. I love Sasuke and Sakura too much not to give them a happy ending. I hope the final chapter kinda cleared up most of your questions, but I do know you might be wondering how she was able to have so many children, well I did kinda did write something about Sakura looking for Tsunade for help well along his travels to find the god trees Sasuke got wind of Sakura being sterile so he went looking for the old slug Sannin, and with the knowledge of Hashirima cells Tsunade and Sakura were able to find a cure. So yeah.

I hope you guys really enjoyed the ending, and thank you for sticking around to the ending! It means a lot to me!

I will be working on a ShiSaku n SasuSasku modern AU fic after this, it also will be a Angsty story with Romance. Sorry just I am going through a Angsty time so my way of releasing the stress is by writing Angst(But i'm ok). So yeah maybe this next story will portray a 'pathertic' Sakura, but not really, just a real life Sakura.

So Hopefully I can see you guys in that next fic! So really guys Thanks! Until then!


End file.
